Original revenge
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Starts in 4X18 with Elijah kissing Elena. Klaus and Elijah take her to avenge the death of Kol at first. Things get complicated when Rebekah and Elena accidentally become human/vampire hybrids. There seem to be more consequences than first thought. The story takes them to New Orleans and to Paris. Dark story. Klaus-Elijah-Elena smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should finish my other stories first, especially ¨save me from my hallucinations¨ but I don´t want to rush the ending without the proper inspiration. I really wanted to start a new story with Elena, Klaus and Elijah. I have no idea where it will go yet. I just got sparked by Elijah kissing Elena in 4x18.**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Suggestions and feedback are always welcome!**

I did a desperate attempt to hide my surprise when I saw Elijah. He was the last person in the world I expected to be meeting Katherine. Before I had any time at all to recover from the initial shock I was in for a second shocking experience. Elijah's lips found mine. His kiss was gentle and dominating at the same time. The fact I had turned of my humanity obviously didn't mean I was immune to attacks at my physical senses. My entire body responded immediately to his demanding mouth. My knees buckled slightly, so I fell against him. He held me steady. I kissed him back, I had too because I was supposed to act like Katherine. But I also had to because the temptation was overwhelming. Had I known before he would be such a sensational kisser I would have made a pass at him a long time ago! Neither Damon nor Stefan came even close to Elijah's kissing skills. I forgot my original intentions and completely surrendered to the consuming feeling.

Suddenly he stopped. I moaned with disappointment. His hand cupped my face. "Well that was a surprise. Hello Elena. Where is Katherine?" He let go of my face, I turned away from him but he grabbed my arm instead. I yelped in pain and shock he was so rough with me.

"Where do you think you're going? We have been looking everywhere for you. I'd say this is a fortunate coincidence. This way please." He yanked at my arm when I didn't move. I hated my voice was far from steady when I protested. "What do you mean "we "? Where are you taking me?" I was afraid of his answer and as it turned out, I should be.

"I'll take you to Klaus. We both have been very much wanting to talk you. Unfortunately I have other urgent matters to take care of, so Klaus will have to take care of you alone for a short time." "W-what about?" I snarled although I was a bit worried about his answer. I tried to pull my arm from his firm grip. He yanked my body violently against his, slamming the air out of my lungs. "About a very dear brother of ours who recently seems to have died because of you." His eyes seemed to have turned a darker shade of black. I never had been frightened of Elijah before, but I was a little now. I panted. "Elijah, please... With Kol...it was an accident. You have to believe me. He tried to kill Jeremy, I had to protect him." Elijah had a brooding look. "And now your brother is dead and you have turned off your humanity. Is that true?"

He had stopped near a black Ferrari and pushed me inside the car. "Please Elijah, you cannot do that to me! For old times sake just let me go." "I am sorry Elena, I will not. You killed my brother, I cannot just ignore that fact. However for old times sake I promise you I won't allow Klaus to kill you." A grim expression was on his face when I glanced over at him.

Elijah never had been anything less than a gentleman to me. We always had some sort of mutual understanding. If I hadn't turned off my humanity I'd probably be scared to death to face Klaus, but all I felt now was a little uneasiness.

"Big brother!" I could hear the cheery voice of Klaus on Elijah's cell phone. "Klaus, are you at home? Good. I ran into Elena. Unfortunately I don't have time to deal with her right now so I thought I'd bring her over so the two of you can have a chat." I couldn't hear what Klaus had to say to that but Elijah chuckled in a dark way. "Aren't you even a little scared Elena?" Elijah eyed me curiously. "Oh, I forgot. You turned of your humanity. I hope you didn't turn off your common sense as well Elena. Klaus doesn't have the intention to kill you, but he loses his temper all too easily, so take this free advice from me. Don't try his patience."

He hit the brakes so ferociously I nearly slammed my head against the windshield. Before I had the chance to open the door and run Elijah already stood next to my side of the car and offered me his hand. "Elena." I looked up at him, he was a lot taller than me even though I was on high heels today. "I will return as soon as I finished my business with Katarina. Be on your best behaviour with Klaus, then you might even survive.¨

As we approached the Mikaelson mansion the door already opened. Klaus appeared in the doorway. How peculiar, I thought to myself, that I never noticed before how gorgeous looking Klaus actually is. Before I always was too busy hating him, petty human emotions. Since I gave up on them life had become a lot easier.

¨Hello Elena. I have been looking forward to see you. We have some unfinished business together I believe. You killed our brother. You are going to have to pay for that Elena.¨ I sighed deeply. ¨As far as I am concerned I think we are even. Kol is dead, Jeremy is dead. My brother is dead because of Katherine. I got over it. I suggest you do too.¨ Klaus lunged at me but was stopped by Elijah. He hissed at me: ¨We are far from even, Elena. Your friend Bonnie locked me up in your house and you all stood there watching me being helpless and forced to look at Kol´s dead body. You will pay for that! Do you hear me Elena?¨ I decided to ignore Klaus and turned my attention to Elijah instead. ¨Do you have an affair with Katherine, Elijah? You know she has betrayed you again, don´t you?¨ Elijah smiled. It wasn't a very reassuring smile however. ¨Don´t worry about me, Elena,. Katherine doesn´t mean anything now we have you.¨ He looked at me very ominously. I was startled when Elijah´s ringtone (is that Beethoven, my knowledge of classical music is very limited) suddenly filled the room. ¨Hello Stefan. Where is Katherine? Yes, Elena is here with Klaus and me. She doesn´t seem to be very impressed though, so I suggest you shouldn´t be either. Don´t worry, she will live. I have a feeling Klaus and I can be of good assistance to get her to turn her humanity back on.¨

He smirked when he broke the connection. What did he mean with that last remark? I was feeling far from calm now. The way Klaus had been looking at me uneased me even more. I knew Elijah assured me he was not going to kill me but it was obvious he was not going to let me off the hook so easily. Elijah stared at me with an unfathomable look in his eyes. I heard my own heartbeat drumming in my ears. When he made a move to the door to be on his way out again I heard myself call out: ¨Wait! Elijah, please. Don´t leave me here with the psychopath, you cannot do that me!¨ Elijah moved so fast towards me I am startled. He grabbed my hair and yanked hard at it so I had no choice than to look up to him. ¨He is my brother and you shall respect him! Am I making myself clear?¨ I hated the soft weak whimper that escaped my mouth. ¨Yes.¨ I whispered since I didn´t have much of a choice. He let go of me and walked over to Klaus. ¨This time, my brother, we shall not fight over a girl. We will share her. What do you think?¨ Klaus has the most evil smirk on his face when he answers: ¨I couldn´t agree more, Elijah.¨ Klaus turns to me. ¨How about that Elena? You are already used to toying around with two brothers, but what I wonder is: ¨Have you ever been fucked by Damon and Stefan at the same time?¨ He laughed at the disgusted look I must have had on my face. ¨I thought you haven´t.¨ He moved closer to me. I felt his lips brush my ear when he whispered seductively in my ear: ¨I cannot wait to explore the possibilities. Two original brothers, one doppelgänger. It could be fun.¨ He pulled back and raised his voice. ¨But first we need to help you turn your humanity on again. You are not much fun like this. I want to smell your fear, feel your hatred and despair when I abuse you.¨ The crazy look had returned to his eyes and I felt a tiny hint of fear. I knew I should fear him with every fibre in my body but somehow with my feelings turned off I noticed all I felt right now was curiosity, a little fear and excitement. I knew it was twisted.

Audaciously I turned to Elijah. I let my hand slip under his jacket. ¨What about you Elijah? What turns you on?¨ Elijah gasped at my impertinence. ¨Careful, Elena. Don´t forget we have a thousand years more experience in playing games.¨ He jerked my hand from under his jacket. I heard the bones in my hand crack. Just before they threatened to break he loosenend his grip and gentlemanly placed a kiss on my hand.

After a quick brotherly embrace Elijah left me all alone with Klaus. I had no idea what to think about all this. I didn´t really have any time to think because as soon as the door closed behind Elijah, Klaus had me cornered. ¨Alone, at last.¨ He stood very close to me. The intense way he looked at me, almost tenderly was confusing me. He caressed my cheek and for a brief moment I was convinced he was going to kiss me. When he didn´t I caught myself feeling a bit disappointed. I wondered how it feels to be kissed by him, the big bad hybrid. I couldn't remember what it felt like to hate him. It was funny really, not to feel a damn thing, not even fear. What I saw was a handsome man, who smelled so damn good I wanted to taste him. I couldn't control myself anymore and bit him in the neck. I managed to break the skin and taste a few drops before he threw me across the room. ¨What the hell do you think you are doing. Elena Gilbert?¨ I wiped my mouth and got back to my feet as soon as I could. ¨Tasting you, why? Do you have a problem with that?¨ I couldn´t help myself but I just had to laugh out loud when I saw the amazement and next the rage on his face. ¨My, my, you are certainly not the same Elena with your feelings turned off. You are exactly like that Katherine whore now.¨ He took my arm and pulled me with him downstairs. I tripped and fell from the stairs. He didn´t care I was in pain, he just yanked me back to my feet and pushed me in a dark room, a cellar or something. When he closed the door behind me I started to panic. I hated darkness. ¨Klaus! Let me out! I am sorry!¨ I heard his footsteps moving away. ¨Klaus! Come back here! You psychotic son of a bitch!¨ I hoped by provoking him he would come back, but he just laughed. ¨You have no idea Elena.¨

I started kicking against the door. With my considerable vampire strength I should be able to wreck the door eventually. After a while I got tired and I had to admit to myself my situation didn´t look good at all right now.

**Let me know if you would like to read more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviewing, following and favouriting! I am glad my idea worked for some of you! **

I was so exhausted I must have fallen asleep despite my firm decision to stay awake no matter what. I don't know for how long I slept but when I woke up I was feeling weak and disorientated. It occurred to me that when I ran into Elijah it was already long after the last proper meal I had. I had torn some throats here and there but mostly for fun instead of decent feeding. I regretted that now. No matter how much I wanted to continue my attempts to break down the door I simply didn't have the strenght for it. I started to explore the room where I was held captive. There was no light at all, just an inkblack nightmare of a room. To my horror I felt spiderwebs everywhere. Spiderwebs usually mean that there are spiders in neighbourhood. Spiders happen to scare the shit out of me. I started shouting: "Klaus! Let me out of here! Please!" I listened hard but there was so sound whatsoever. Now I really started to freak out. Maybe Klaus had simply abandoned the house and left me here all alone to starve in the dark. My throat clenched and I started to panic. At the top of my voice I yelled: "Help me! Anybody! Please!" I listened again. Still nothing. I forced myself to calm down. Freaking out didn't help my cause one single bit, it only costed me precious energy. Suddenly I realized something which struck me as important. I didn't want to die here. But who would come to look for me? It was very well possible that I didn't have any friends left. I hadn't exactly been on my best behaviour since I turned of my emotions. I am sure in their opinion I must have been acting pretty bad. Even towards Stefan and Damon who both claimed to be in love with me. I tried to kill Caroline. On the bright side I made some new friends as well. Rebekah for instance. Surely she would defy her brothers and come to my rescue, now wouldn't she?

In films it always seemed to be so easy to escape. There was always a way out as long as you used your brains. No solution seemed to be available for my situation however hard I tried using my intelligence. I was at a loss here. With my hands I searched the surroundings. The solid walls were made of stone brick. I was searching for cracks, for anything to spark my hope of ever getting out of here. At my wits end I started kicking at the wooden door again. It was all in vain. I screamed, I begged, I yelled until I had no voice left. My throat hurted, it had already been dry from lack of blood. My bloodthirst was taking over and nearly drove me insane. I fainted a couple of times, I got up again. I slept, I woke up again. It was an endless circle. I didn't have a clue how long I had been in there, days or weeks, maybe even months, but I was starting to lose it big time. I couldn't even scream anymore. All I could do was lose consciousness over and over again. Each new awakening was a new torture to me. At a certain point I seemed to have forgotten my own name and even how I ended up here in this dark basement. I didn't want to open my eyes any more. At last I was giving up.

Somehow out of nowhere a piercing ray of light entered the blackness of my universe. I moaned. I wasn't able to do anything else. A warm body sat next to me, a pair of strong arms lifted me a little and embraced me. A soft voice whispered in my ear: "Turn your humanity back on, Elena!" Just like that it all came back to me. It was Elijah's voice. Thank god he came back for me. He finally had come to rescue me from his deluded brother. Why didn't he move? He just sat there holding me but made no attempt to carry me out of my prison cell. "Elijah..." I croaked. "Thank god you are here." Did I just hear him chuckle softly? "I need blood, Elijah. Get me out of here, what are you waiting for?" "I will take you out of here, Elena, but first you will have to do something for me." "Anything." I hastily promised him with a hoarse voice. "Interesting..." His hands which had been rubbing my back suddenly stopped moving. I held my breath. If seducing Elijah was what it took to be free again...well I could think of far worse things. It was a shame I felt so damned weak but maybe he would let me have a sip of his delicious original blood. I pressed my breasts against his muscular chest and my arms around his neck. I pulled his head closer until my lips were on his savoury mouth. My tongue delved right into him, greedily. I gasped when his strong hands slipped under my top and stroke my sensitive skin. His thumbs found my taut nippels and were circling them. I whimpered softly then shrieked when he pinched them hard. He chuckled darkly and at his distraction I took my chance. I found his carotid artery and bit as hard as I could. Divine blood gushed into my mouth, I nearly choked on it. Unfortunately he stopped me only a second later. "You have developed quite a nerve Elena. I should punish you for that." "Please, give me more blood, I am starving." I begged.

I felt his breath in my ear and I shivered. "Turn on your humanity and I will take you out of here." My foggy brain needed some time to realize he was dead serious in his request. "No, I don't want to." At once he let go of me and walked away. I just couldn't believe it. Surely he wasn't going to leave me here? "Elijah! Please, don't leave me here." My voice threatened to break, I needed to drink so badly. "I am dying here." Elijah's cool voice answered. "Don't worry, Elena, you are a vampire. It takes forever to starve a vampire to death." With these words he closed the door behind him.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I don't have much time the coming weeks so I thought I better give you a short chapter than nothing at all. Leaving me a review would be very sweet. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It took some time to update. I am sorry about that, but I do have a life as well ;) I hope you like the new chapter! Feel free to let me know what you think so far and/or in which direction you would like to see the story evolve.**

Time went by. I lost all track of it. The moments I was conscious were getting shorter and shorter. I didn´t feel like fighting anymore. All I wanted to do was sleep.

When my cell door opened again (I don´t know if it was days, weeks or even months after Elijah´s last visit) I didn´t even bother to get up. Somebody picked me up from the floor and carried me into the daylight. The light was so bright I couldn´t open my eyes even if I had wanted to, which I didn´t. I rested my head against a broad shoulder, inhaling the scent of the man that was carrying me, Klaus? Just when I started to feel comfortable in the strong arms I was dropped carelessly on a what felt like a bed. ¨Playtime is over, I have waited long enough now.¨ Like I already thought, it was Klaus. I didn´t, couldn´t anwer. My mouth felt glued together by the lack of fluids in my body.

¨Klaus, don´t. You know how much Rebekah wants the cure, don´t waste it on Elena.¨ It wasn´t Elijah´s cool voice which made me jump up from the bed and open my eyes in horror, it were the words he spoke. ¨N-no.¨ I managed to croak. The last thing I wanted was getting the cure shoved down my throat. Then again, there wasn´t a damn thing I could do to defend myself. This little action of mine had deprived me of my last little bit of energy. I laid down again and closed my eyes, I didn´t have a choice.

¨I don´t give a lick for what our sister wants. It´s not like she is any good in making the right decisions for her own well-being. Knowing Bekah, she would be begging to be a vampire again within a week of human life.¨ Elijah sighed. ¨You are probably right Klaus, but she will feel betrayed, I kind of promised her, you see.¨ ¨Well, blame it on me then big brother, I promised nobody anything, so let me take the blame.¨

¨You promised me not to kill Elena. If you force her to take the cure she will be human and vulnerable. I am afraid you will lose control and kill her even if you don´t intend to.¨

Klaus chuckled. ¨Elijah, Elena is far to valuable to me when she is human again, I wouldn´t worry about it. I am perfectly capable of torturing her and keeping her alive at hte same time. I had centuries of practice, remember.¨ The evil promise in his voice made me shiver despite myself.

Elijah was pacing the room. ¨I don´t know Klaus. I kind of hoped you would have let go of the idea of creating more hybrids by now.¨ Klaus raised his voice. ¨Don´t you see, Elijah? Everything has changed now. You provided me with new opportunities, when you walked in here with the cure. I will always be grateful to you for that. I have a chance to become king when I create my own army of loyal hybrids.¨

¨First things first Klaus. Focus please. Your business in New Orleans can wait. We are here with Elena because we need to revenge the death of our original brother.¨

¨We can take her with us to New Orleans. Don´t you see Elijah? It´s just perfect. She will be my chance of becoming king.¨ His voice sounded excited, erratic. I didn´t understand what they were talking about, all I knew was I didn´t want to take the cure, no matter what, I would much rather die.

I felt somebody kneeling beside me. My eyes flew open in terror. It was Elijah. ¨Elena, I know you can hear me. Listen carefully. This is your last chance to turn your humanity back on. If you don´t do it, we will force the cure down your throat.¨ I shook my head viciously. I didn´t like either option. I couldn´t afford to turn my humanity on, too much had happened to me. ¨Please Elijah, don´t..." I tried begging him. ¨Enough with this bullshit¨ Klaus growled. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head backwards. Fingers were opening my mouth and trying to force me too drink. I screamed: ¨No! Please!¨ I was terrified, the tears were streaming down my cheek, I caught myself sobbing hysterically. ¨It´s done, I think.¨ I was released from the painful hold they had on me. Two men were eyeing me curiously. At the same moment I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. Jeremy! Everything was coming back to me causing an agonizing pain deep inside my very being. I had lost Jeremy, how could I ever live without him. I was all alone now. I broke down in front of my enemies. Elijah's face didn't show any sympathy and Klaus...he was looking at me like I was some exotic animal. I turned my back to them, couldn't take it anymore. I felt torn apart, inside out. This is how it must feel to be vivisected.

¨Let´s give her some time to pull herself together.¨ Thankfully it was Elijah who picked me up this time. As soon as I realized he was taking me back to my dark prison I panicked. I started fighting him. ¨Hush now.¨ He whispered in my ear. ¨You have been a good girl. You deserved a reward. I will give you blood so you will feel stronger again.¨ ¨Please, Elijah, don´t put me back in there, please! I will do anything for you, but don´t leave me alone in the dark again!¨

He chuckled softly. ¨Now, Elena, you are a vampire, don´t you think it´s a bit silly of you to be afraid of the dark?¨ Gently he laid me down on my bed in the darkness of the cellar. I desperately held on to him, too scared to be left alone again. ¨Calm down, Elena. Let go of me. I will be back soon with food.¨ He easily freed himself of my grip. I cried out in terror. ¨Don´t go, please!¨ He walked out on me carefully closing the door behind him. When I heard him turning the key in its lock I just fell apart. I cried and cried until the last drop of strength left me. When I woke up again I felt I wasn´t alone in my bed. Instantly all my senses were triggered. Food! Despite the darkness I found the carotid artery of my victim at once. I heard a soft whimper of my male victim but to my own horror I couldn´t bring myself to stop drinking when the heartbeat slowed down. I was so very hungry. I felt guilty but I was happy at the same time that I couldn´t see his face. I kept drinking until his body went completely limp. Then I started to cry again, feeling devastated and all worn out. Another innocent victim. Like Jeremy was, an innocent victim, who would still be alive if it wasn't for me. The mere fact I was alive had caused so many people misery. I kept crying until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up startled. There was somebody in here with me! I heard the shallow breathing of somebody close to me. "Who is there!" I screamed out, terrified. A hand was put over my mouth and I was pressed backwards against a rock hard body. "Stop screaming!" A cold voice warned me. Klaus. I was more scared then I would allow myself to feel. I nodded and his hand let go of my mouth. Relieved I took a couple of deep breaths. "What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!" I couldn't help myself, but I was starting to feel really pissed off. To my surprise Klaus chuckled. I felt his lips brush my ear and I shivered.

"Don't worry, love. You ain't seen nothing yet. It's time to let the game begin."

**Sorry that it's a short chapter again, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Leave me a review and I will try to update before the end of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your alerts and reviews. They keep me inspired, so I am grateful to you for that. Truth is I have no idea where the story is going to so far. All I know is I have to keep writing! **

¨Let go off me!¨ I hissed at Klaus. He actually did. I lost my balance because he released me so suddenly. Now that I had fed I slowly started feeling like myself again. I realized the situation I got myself in didn´t look very good at all. Why did I have to be so stupid to change places with Katherine in order to find out more about the cure? Why the hell did I even team up with the original sister bitch? God, I was so awful with my humanity shut down. I didn´t dare to think about all the harm I had done to my friends. I tried to kill Bonnie! Did I even have any friends left? I was scared to find out. Klaus made no attempt to grab me again, he was just waiting, lurking in the dark. I could feel he was still close to me. ¨W-What are you planning to do to me? How long are you going to keep me here?¨

¨As long as we feel like, Elena, maybe forever. How about that? After all time is such a relative thing when you are a vampire.¨ He chuckled again. I hated him more than I had ever hated anybody in my entire life. How was it possible I even felt attracted to him with my humanity turned out. ¨I want to talk to Elijah!¨ I demanded. Despite the way Elijah had been treating me I still felt a lot more comfortable with him around. Without a warning Klaus grabbed my throat and squeezed hard. ¨You don´t get to call the the shots here!¨ I fought for air. When he finally let me go, tears brimmed my eyes. I was grateful for the darkness, I didn´t want that bastard to see my tears.

¨Aw, don´t cry now love.¨ He caressed my face. I winced. ¨Oh did I forget to mention we as originals don't have any problems with seeing in the dark?¨ ¨Please, just tell me what you want from me.¨ I whispered. ¨I want you to suffer!¨ He yelled at me. ¨I want you to beg for mercy. I want to break you, strip you from your last ounce of dignity. And that...my love, is just the beginning of what I have in mind for you.¨

Klaus sounded so cruel, so full of suppressed rage I felt chilled to the bone. I cried out: ¨I am sorry I had to kill your brother, but it was in self defence! He was going to hurt my brother. You can hardly blame me for defending my family!¨¨I can and I am.¨ He was standing way too close to me. I was scared to death but my survival instincts kicked in. I had to try and reason with him. "I know what you are going through Klaus, I feel the same. I hate Katherine for killing Jeremy with all my heart, but she did it just to hurt me. I didn't want to kill Kol or hurt you or your family, I swear!" It was silent for a while, just the sound of my heartbeat was audible to me. "Don't you dare to try and compare your situation with mine. How would you have felt, Elena, if you were locked up and forced to stare at Jeremy's dead body for hours, without being able to get near to him?" I swallowed hard. He had a point there. "I am sorry."

His voice changed to a hoarse whisper. ¨Your apology is not accepted. You have caused me and my family nothing but trouble, and now its payback time.¨ He grabbed my hair and put his warm mouth to the side of my neck. I was expecting him to bite me but instead he gently licked my skin, which out-grossed me even more. ¨Mmm...I love your taste.¨ He whispered in my ear: ¨I want to taste more of you, take your clothes off.¨ I was positive I misheard him so I didn´t move. ¨Don´t let me do it for you, Elena, you will regret it, I promise you.¨

¨W-what? No, please, why would you ask me such a thing?¨ I stepped backwards as I felt him approach me through the subtle shift in the air. I felt cold sweat on my forehead. ¨P-Please, leave me alone.¨ Suddenly he was really close, I gasped. I felt a finger slip under the buttons of my shirt. My breath hitched, my heart started to race. I was standing with my back against the wall, trapped. I heard the first button pop and fall on the floor. I heard him chuckle softly. With one more swift movement he tore open my entire shirt and I was standing in my bra in front of him. ""You are quite beautiful Elena, I cannot wait to have you in my arms, begging for release." I was deeply shocked by his words and snapped at him: "That. Will. Never. Happen." Suddenly the door opened and Elijah stepped inside. "Klaus, there is somebody here insisting to speak to you. I told her you were...occupied, but she refuses to go."

To my ultimate relief Klaus backed away from me and said: "No problem, Elijah, maybe you can explain the rules to Elena in the mean time." Rules? What the hell was he talking about?

* * *

3rd person POV

"Hello Caroline. What brings you here?" Caroline hesitated just a second before she blurted out: "Is it true you and Elijah are holding Elena captured?" Klaus smiled. "That's what I like about you. You always come straight to the point, skip the small talk. Yes, Elena is here. But I wouldn't use the word captured though. As a matter of fact we are doing Damon and Stefan a little favour. We are helping to convince Elena to turn her humanity back on, that's all, love." Caroline looked incredulous. "I want to see her!" Klaus shook his head. "Sorry, can't do. You will waste our, how shall I call it, little therapy. But if it makes you feel any better, she is okay, we will take good care of her."

Caroline turned her eyes to the floor, looking uneasy. "Is there anything else you wanted tot talk about?" Klaus asked her curiously. "Yes, there is. I haven't thanked you for what you did for me on prom night." Klaus looked a little annoyed now. "What are you talking about?" She whispered: "I know you let Tyler go on my behalf, that was really decent of you." Klaus stepped closer to her. He whispered hoarsely: "You can thank me with a kiss"." To his astonishment she leaned into him and pressed her warm lips against his. Before he could kiss her back she already moved backwards again. "Thanks." Her cheeks were a little flushed. He grabbed her hands. "Caroline, I want you to come with me to New Orleans. I will be king there, you could be my beautiful queen. I could show you, even give you the entire world!"

Caroline sighed deeply. "I can't Klaus, I am sorry." "Why not?" He longingly looked at her, searching for answers in her face. "You still scare the hell out of me, Klaus, even though I have seen there is more to you than just evil." He furrowed his brow and clenched his jaws but didn't say a word. "You see? That's what I mean. Your mood changes all the time. One minute you are all lovey dovey and next you get angry and scary. I can't love a man so unpredictable as you. I know you think you are in love with me, but it is just in your head. You want to manipulate and control, even your own love life. It just doesn't work like that." She is yelling at him now. His face turned empty and blank when he said: "You better leave now, Caroline." He turned his back to her to hide his confusion.

* * *

"Elijah." I was so relieved to have Elijah with me instead of his insane brother. Surely I would be able to convince Elijah to free me? "Elena." He replied with a cool voice. "I am surprised Klaus hasn't completely undressed you yet." His hands went behind my back and unhooked my bra in a split second. He was so quick in his movements I didn't even have time to protest. I shivered. The cold air immediately pebbled my nipples. Elijah sighed. "Why do the most treacherous women always have to be so beautiful? His lips suddenly landed on mine and at the same time his hands cupped my breasts. The sensation was overwhelming. Despite my fear and awkwardness I felt my body respond. I kissed him back. I was horrified by this betrayal of my own body. "Klaus was right about you." Elijah sounded amused. "We are going to have so much fun with you." Now take off your pants immediately!" I shrieked at the sudden raise of his voice.

**I didn't mean to let Caroline enter the story, it just happened. Please let me know what you think. I promise the chapters will be longer in the future. I need your feedback! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joseph Morgan's birthday today. Beautiful pics and vids of him all over twitter. Happy birthday to him! And the last TVD night of season 4 :( To find some distraction I started to write again. This chapter will contain some quality time with Elijah to balance my head a little! Yes, I am a bit weird, I admit. ;)**

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter, although a short one once again. Hope you like it. I am always happy with feedback, so I want to thank those of you who took the time to leave me some. Some of you want Elena with Klaus, some with Elijah. Let me know your favourite pairing! **

* * *

3rd person POV

Rebekah came rushing in. She threw open the door of the living room nearly slamming it into Klaus who was just on his way out of there. He felt he was in need of some fresh air. How dare Caroline speak to him like that? That's what happens when people fall in love, they make a fool of themselves, they appear weak. For crying out loud why the hell did he even let it get this far? He of all people could not afford to show any weakness, never. This madness had to stop now. What the hell had he been thinking? Caroline would never love him. She was right it was all in his mind. At some point he had decided he needed to feel something, anything again. He had chosen Caroline, because she was audacious, not to mention beautiful, clever and she had belonged to Tyler. When he was completely honest with himself he had to admit to himself that the last fact played an important rol to choose her to fall in love with. He got in way too far. The more she pushed him away the more crazy had gotten, he had wanted to deserve her so much, he had tried to become the person she wanted him to be, but it was never good enough for her. He finally understood she would never love him for what he was, nor for what he had tried to be, just for her.

Rebekah interrupted his thoughts. "Nik, I just spoke to Caroline. She accused us of having kidnapped Elena. You wouldn't happen to know what she is on about, now would you?" Rebekah spoke in a lazy, comtemptuous voice to the brother she once loved so dearly. Now she couldn't think of a single reason to love him anymore. He once again betrayed her love and trust and this time she didn't intend to ever forgive him. Klaus glanced at her. He had done his best to get on her good side again but she was stubborn this time. He knew some day she would give up on loathing him and they would be inseperable again, at least he hoped they would.

"Yes, Elena is here. We helped her to turn her humanity back on." Klaus replied. "Shame. I liked her a lot better without her humanity. Where is she?" "Locked up. Elijah and I intend to take her with us to New Orleans. Caroline just sealed Elena's fate. It will be fun to have a slave again." Rebekah's eyes started to sparkle. "A slave? And Elijah is okay with that?" Rebekah was astounded. Klaus smirked. "He was the one who brought her here in the first place."

* * *

"S-seriously? Elijah, you must stop this madness. You cannot keep me here against my will, in the dark, demanding me to get naked. You...you just can't." I had been meaning to sound more confident, more angry, but even to my own ears I sounded insecure and afraid. "Take them off, Elena. We need you naked all the time." Elijah's voice sounded so devoid of any warmth. When I still didn't move he slapped my face. Because off the dark I couldn't see it coming. I started to cry, more with shock than actual hurt.

"You will have to learn to obey us Elena. Trust me that's the easiest way." I sobbed indignantly. "Obey? You are out of your fucking mind! Ouch!" This time Elijah grabbed my arm and twisted it until I heard a nauseating breaking sound. I screamed, this really hurted a lot. Elijah sighed. "Don't worry, it will heal very soon. After all you are still a vampire, for as long as I can convince Klaus we shouldn't give you the cure. Just out of curiosity, Elena, why don't you want it?" I was in so much pain, I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I was always very bad at handling even the slightest pains.

All I could think was: I must be having a nightmare, this can't be happening. Why don't I wake up now? I cowered in the corner and couldn't stop crying. I cringed when I felt Elijah approaching me but this time he put his arms around me. "Shhh, it's going to be okay. I am sorry I had to hurt you but I need you to obey." I sobbed hysterically against his chest. I felt how his shirt slowly got soaked by my tears. He stroked my hair and I felt myself calm down despite everything. As soon as my sobbing had stopped and my breathng had become normal again he released me and asked me gently: "Now please take off your pants Elena. Don't make me ask you again please. I don't enjoy hurting you but I will do it again if necessary."

My arm started to heal already, I could feel the bones glueing together, but it was painful as hell. Nonetheless this time I obeyed him and wrestled myself out of my skinny jeans. "You forgot your panties." Elijah said, when I was standing in front of him, defeated. Without any discussion I took them off. 'Was it my imagination or did I hear Elijah's breath hitch?"

"You see, Elena, that wasn't so hard, was it? Welcome to your new life." Elijah stated ominously. "It has been a long time ago since we had our own slave." What the hell was he talking about? "Slave? You cannot be serious! You cannot keep me here! They will come searching for me." Elijah made a sound, was he actually laughing at me? "We will take you with us to New Orleans, big city, not easy to find somebody there who is kept hidden. People disappear all the time, Elena. In fact it's doubtful they will even come to look for you at all, after...Let's just say you haven't been on your best behaviour lately according to your former friends."

I realized I wasn't going to wake up any time soon if it actually was a bad dream, so I forced myself to swallow down the bile which was rising in my throat by his words. "Are you planning to rape me?" I whispered. I just had to know. I was so scared of being raped it was actually my worst nightmare. "We may be monsters, Elena, but we were never rapists. Not me and not Klaus, that's for sure." Before I could sigh with relief Elijah added in a dark voice. "However...you will soon find out there are worse things that can happen to a girl than being raped."

He had moved closer to me again. His hands framed my face and his lips touched mine, very softly. I inhaled his masculine scent and I was once again powerless against the strong physical reaction I had when he kissed me. I felt a warmth deep inside me, my body was electrified. Then his hands were on my naked back, sliding down over my buttocks, drawing me closer. He pressed his crotch hard against mine so I could feel how aroused he was. My mouth opened to him almost automatically when his tongue demanded entry. A soft moan escaped my mouth, this felt better than I have ever felt before. It was very arousing to be naked against Elijah's fully dressed body.

All of a sudden he just stopped and pushed me away. "You see Elena, it will be much more fun to have you begging for it." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I crossed my arms to cover my breasts and I backed away from him as far as possible. I felt sick all of a sudden, as it finally dawned to me Elijah wasn't going to be my saviour this time.

I pulled myself together, struggling to get control over the situation. "Elijah, don't you think you are being too harsh on me. I know you are in pain because I killed your brother. I am in pain too, I know how you feel. But revenge doesn't get your brother back. Deep down you know I didn't have a choice, I am not the killer type, you know me better than that Elijah. Please be reasonable. I don't deserve what you have planned for me. You know I don't. Let me go, please." I begged.

Elijah was walking away from me, I heard a deep sigh. I wanted him to consider my words and I kept quiet like a mouse in the corner of my prison cell. I still hated the inkblack room I was in, although my fear for the dark by now had diminished a little. "It's complicated Elena." He finally said. "Klaus has to go back to New Orleans within 3 weeks and I need to go with him. I knew he intended to kill you before he went. When I... let's just say...bumped into you, I took you with me in order to protect you from getting killed. That doesn't mean I don't think you need to be punished, because I do. It just means I didn't want you killed."

He sounded more like the old Elijah now, the caring original I once held so high. His words inspired new hope and a plan inside me. If I were to make him fall in love with me, he would surely want to help me get away from here, now would he? I started to feel a little better until he continued his little speech.

"Now, let's get back to business. Klaus asked me to explain the rules to you. If you stick to the rules no harm will come to you. The first and most important rule is you always obey Klaus or me, immediately and without asking any questions, is that clear? I understand this is going to be hard for you so we are going to train you. We have exactly three weeks for this."

**Leave me a review if you enjoyed reading. And...the question of the day: Elijah, Klaus or both?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for you responses! You make me so happy :) People who post reviews as a guest I cannot answer unfortunately. Or is there some other way I can send them a reply? Well your responses might have been very welcome, but not very helpful :D Some of you want Klaus, some Elijah and some both :D I wouldn't mind both myself but I am not sure how that will work out. Let's just wait and see what happens...Keep reading and find out what will happen! **

* * *

3rd person POV

Elijah gave his little sister a big hug. ¨Rebekah, you look radiating as ever.¨

Rebekah smiled sweetly. ¨Thanks, Elijah. So...I heard Katherine gave the cure to you. I am impressed with you, Elijah. I didn´t think you had it in you to take advantage of her like that. She really believed you were still in love with her. But you are not, are you?¨

Elijah´s face didn´t give away what he was thinking. ¨I broke up with her after she gave me the cure. She didn´t mean anything to me. Even I have changed over the centuries, Rebekah. I am noboby´s fool no more and I don´t take treason lightly, not from anybody.¨ He poured himself a glass of the finest whiskey.

¨What about Elena?¨

¨What about her?¨

¨Do you have feelings for her?¨

Elijah smirked. ¨Oh, yes, I do have feelings for her. I want to possess her, physically and emotionally. Punish her for what she did to Kol. Show her the original family always stands together as a family. We defend and revenge one another when necessary.¨

Rebekah laughed. ¨You sound like Klaus now, not like yourself. Are you sure that´s all there is to it? Revenge? Elijah, I know you are a sucker for the Petrova doppelgängers. You always fall in love with them. Let me give you a little advice from one hopeless case to another. Leave her be. She will wind you around her finger, that little bitch, you will fall for her believe me. She is going to do every trick a woman can think of to be released from captivity. You won't be able to resist. I know you. I don't want to witness her breaking your heart.¨

¨Not this time, Rebekah. I won´t allow it. Klaus and I have come to an agreement. We will break Elena, we make her submit to us. We will share her. She will be our slave in every way thinkable. No feelings, just physical pleasure. I want her to pay for what she did to Kol. I don't have a choice, I need to revenge our brother.¨

Rebekah shrugged. ¨Suit yourself. But don´t say I didn´t warn you.¨

Elijah put his arm around her shoulder. ¨I appreciate your concern, but trust me your big brother can take care of himself.¨

Rebekah kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful, Elijah. Klaus might be a star at playing this game but you are new to it. You are just too kind, your pity is going to kill you."

Elijah's expression turned dark. "Not this time, Rebekah, mark my words." Rebekah decided to drop the subject the moment she witnessed the darkness in his eyes, which she had never seen before in her eldest brother. It frightened her a little.

¨Now for something completely different: When did you plan to give the cure to me? Or have you changed your mind?¨ She glared at him, almost afraid of his answer.

¨I promised to give it to you, you know I am a man of my word. I just...I hoped I could talk you out of it. I think it won´t make you happy, just mortal. I cannot stand the idea of losing you. You will grow older, you will lose your beautiful looks and you will eventually die. Is that really what you want?¨

She looked at him with her baby blue eyes. ¨Yes.¨ She simply stated, determined.

Elijah sighed. ¨I will give it to you tonight, when Klaus is gone. He won´t be happy.¨ ¨I don´t give a damn if he is happy or not. In fact that just adds another good reason to my ¨why I would want to take the cure¨ list."

* * *

Elena's POV

After Elijah left me alone in the dark again, I cried lonely desperate tears. I felt so cold and lonesome. There was nothing in here to keep me warm, no sheets, no blankets, not even a small piece of towel, nothing. He took it all away, it needed to be washed Elijah had announced coldly. My teeth started to chatter. I rolled myself up in the corner of the bed. Elijah had explained everything they were expecting of me. At first I didn't take any of it seriously, I was still convinced they were just trying to scare the living daylight out of me for revenge and then release me. Slowly I became aware that none of this was a joke and I was actually in serious trouble.

After what felt like hours later the door of the cellar opened. I had to shut my eyes against to protect them against the sudden bright daylight. I was surprised Klaus and Elijah didn´t enter the cellar this time, they just stood there, waiting. ¨What are you waiting for, slave?¨ Klaus scolded at me. ¨Come here. You smell awful, it´s time you take a bath, don´t you agree?¨

He was right I was absolutely in desperate need for a bath. My hair was greasy and tangled and I felt more dirty then I ever felt in my entire life. I reacted furiously to his words.¨You can hardly blame me for that, you are the ones who kept me in here for weeks!¨ Klaus hit me so hard I lost my balance and fell. He bend over and brought his face close to mine while I was lying naked on the floor.

¨The right answer would be: Yes, master. I thought Elijah explained the rules to you?¨ I didn´t want to cry, but I couldn´t help myself. I tried to get up but Klaus pushed me down again. ¨Well, what are you waiting for, love?¨ I spit him in his face. ¨I would rather die than call you master!" I yelled at him. He grabbed me and dragged me by my hair over the threshold, over the floor and even up the stairs. I was screaming and crying, begging him to let go, it hurted so bad. He didn't listen to me. Not until we had reached the bathroom did he pull me back on my feet again. He looked at me menacingly. I must have looked pathetic, I could see the contempt in his eyes.

"Step in the tub, now!" He ordered me. A giant tub already filled with hot water was waiting for me. I could smell the delicious luxurious bath gel they already put in. Eagerly I did as he said, putting one foot in the water, relieved he didn't start again about calling him "master". "The water is too hot." I complained, trying to withdraw my foot. "Don't speak until you are spoken to, slave!" Klaus stopped me from getting out and threw me rough-handedly back in the tub causing me to hit my head hard and the water spilling over the edges. "Klaus.." I heard Elijah softly warn him. Klaus ignored his brother. "Hot water is good to wash away the filth on your body." I bit on my bottom lip forcing myself not to cry. The water was way too hot, but I didn't have the courage nor the strength to fight. Klaus and Elijah sat themselves down each on one side me, opposite each other.

I kept staring straight ahead hereby safely avoiding both their glances over my naked body. I didn't dare to move when they started to wash me with a bath puff. Klaus started with my left shoulder and Elijah on the right. Their simultaneous touches were unexpectedly tender and I couldn't stop my tears no longer. I imagined how it must have looked to an outsider. In silent concentration two men were washing me while the silent tears were streaming down my cheeks. They avoided my breasts but went around them to wash my abdomen. My muscles clenched when their hands moved in the direction of my private part but thankfully they didn't touch me there.

Klaus whispered more to himself than to me: "So beautiful." He washed my thighs, spread them a little which made me wince. "Shhh, relax, slave, all I am doing is washing you, don't worry." Elijah imitated his motions on my other leg. I forced myself to relax again. The sensitive flesh of my inner thighs was soon abandoned by both of them and they proceeded with the front, my knees, my lower legs and my feet. Their soothing movements made me drowsy and I almost fell asleep to my own astonishment. "That's it, love, let go." Klaus whispered.

Now I felt one of them washing my breasts, but somehow it didn't bother me anymore. My legs were spread again and I felt the puff moving through my folds. At the same time I felt the other puff brushing my nipples, which hardened immediately. It was arousing as hell and every part of me yelled I should fight against this brutal attack at my senses, but I felt so warm and comfortable I didn't care.

"I think your pussy has the nicest colour of pink." This was Elijah's voice. "Do you like this, little pet?" The puff was slowly moving over my sensitive nub and I couldn't help but move my hips to increase the friction. Meanwhile the rough material of the other puff kept manipulating my nipples and it was as if there was a tight cord connecting my breasts to my core.

I started to panick when it dawned on me they were very deliberately working together to force an orgasm out of me. A soft whimper escaped me, I tried to push their hands away but somehow I was incapable of moving. I wanted to yell "you bastards compelled me" but before I could open my mouth I was overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my life. My muscles spasmed and I felt overthrown by a giant wave of almost unbearable pleasure.

"Good girl." When I opened my eyes in total embarrassment the first thing I saw was Klaus hovering over me. He kissed me tenderly, like he was my lover. I shivered and suppressed the urge to slap his face. "Very promising. How does it feel to be betrayed by your own body?" "You compelled me!" I accused him. Klaus smirked. "Yes, I did. I compelled you to lie still, but not to have an orgasm. You did that all by yourself. I don't even know if it's possible to compell an orgasm out of somebody. Maybe we should try that next time." I hated myself for it but I was crying again. I felt so humiliated. "What do you mean, next time?" I sobbed. "Don't you think I have suffered enough?"

"Hardly." I looked aside. Elijah had the most unforgiving look in his eyes I had ever seen on him. He bend over and kissed me so savagely I tasted my own blood. "After all you are still alive. Our brother is gone for good."

* * *

Elijah was pouring the Dom Perignon champaign into three glasses. "I would like to make to toast to you Rebeka and Klaus, my only living relatives. Even though we have had our ups and downs in the past. You are my family and I want us to stick together, always and forever, as we once promised each other." Klaus smiled at Rebekah. "I'll drink to that! Let's bury the hatchet Bekah, let bygones be bygones. Let's leave this petty little town and come with us to New Orleans." Rebekah looked somewhat reluctantly at first but then she smiled and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that. New Orleans. It will be like old times." She said with a dreamy stare.

* * *

**That's it for today, hope you liked to read it. Feel free to leave comments any time. I love to read your responses!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sweethearts. A warning might be in order: this chapter contains violence. **

Elena's POV

I woke up between clean white sheets. It was still dark outside but the room I was in was lit by candlelight. There was a faint scent of musk lingering in the air. I was too tired to keep my eyes open so I just revelled in the relaxed feeling for a while longer. I was so relieved to know everything that seemed to have happen to me was indeed just a bad dream. The dark cellar, Klaus and Elijah having their way with me, thank god everything had just been a nightmare. My eyes flew open again. Wait a minute. Where exactly was I? I definitely wasn't at home. I propped myself up on my elbow and...I stared straight into Klaus's eyes. "Hello again,love." I gasped. He smiled a deceivingly friendly smile. He sat on the chair next to my bed. At the same time I felt there was somebody lying with me in bed. I turned around and saw the sleepy face of Elijah. His hair looked a mess and he looked so sweet and innocent just waking up. However after tonight I didn't let myself get fooled by appearances no longer. I was wondering how it was even possible two men could look so heartmelting gorgeous and be so pure evil at the same time? Every detail of what they had done to me broke through the surface of my memory at once.

* * *

_After I had been bathed Klaus took me to a room and dressed me in a beautiful white dress. __Despite myself I couldn't help admiring my image in the mirror. I did look fabulous in the dress Klaus picked out for me. _ I grimaced. "What's the matter?" He asked. I didn't answer. I was still very shaky and scared, now knowing he didn't hold back when I angered him. "You can tell me." He said. "What were you thinking about?" "I couldn't help thinking about Bram Stoker's Dracula. I feel like your bloodbride all dressed in white." To my surprise he smiled genuinely. "Not yet, Elena, but you will be soon enough." The smile left his face as soon as it had appeared and his facial expression was blank again. 

_"First there is a lot yet to be done. Within 3 weeks we need you to be ready for New Orleans." The time is short and we cannot afford any mistakes. So if we are too harsh on you remember it is for your own good. "W-What do you mean?" I was afraid to hear the answer. "New Orleans is ruled by the supernatural, Elena. There's witches, vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, demons, trolls you name it. There is a world you never think possible existing there. It's a dangerous but enthralling place. Elijah, Rebekah and me are going back there to reclaim our rightful places at the top of the food chain. After all we are the original family, or what is left of it." He gave me a very uncomforting look when he spoke these last words. "We intend to take you there, you as a doppelgänger are a supernatural creature as well. But you need be controlled or others will take you from us. Right now you might think Eiljah and I are your worst nightmare but trust me...things can get much worse." _

_I got very upset with his words. I thought their intend to make me suffer would at least be a temporary arrangement. I was afraid to ask but I had to know. "How long will I have to stay with you?" Klaus smirked. "I don't know? How about until the end?" "What! You can't do that to me. I don't deserve a lifelong punishment. You might as well kill me now." Within the blink of an eye Klaus had me pinned against the wall. "Our brother is gone for good, remember? No matter how much I would like to kill you, I promised Elijah I wouldn't. Now we have found a better purpose for you. We need a bloodbride, as you like to call it, it will enhance our status quo." His fingers stroked my throat gently. I whimpered softly. "I told you I was sorry. Please let me go. Why me? I am sure you can find lots of more suitable brides. You don't even like me." He let go of me all of a sudden, leaving me shuddering._

_"Tonight you will stay with Elijah. After all, he is the one who found you and took you, he has the first rights." Somehow I managed to feel relieved. I still had the feeling I could handle Elijah. I had seen the way Elijah looked at me, he couldn't keep his eyes of me. He would be a lot easier to manipulate than his twisted brother. "Elena, let me give you some advice. Don't underestimate my brother." Klaus warned me. He grinned maliciously. It was almost as if he could read my mind. I flushed. _

_Klaus became serious again. He had a strange look on his face I couldn't figure out. Like he was insecure about something. This was such an unusual and un-Klaus emotion I had to find out more about. "What's the matter, what are you thinking about?" I asked him softly. He looked up, sharply. For a moment I was afraid he would hit me but then his jaw muscles relaxed and he asked me alost casually: "What made you fall in love with Damon?" I was stupefied by this unexpected question, never saw that one coming. My brain was working hard to process the deeper meaning behind his question when he added: "How were you able to forgive him for all those terrible things he has done?" I swallowed, overcome with feelings of guilt. "I don't know. I couldn't help myself. I loved Stefan, I never intended to fall in love with his brother." Klaus hesitated. When he spoke again he looked tormented. "Do you remember that night in the school? When I made Stefan hunt you?" Of course I remembered. I had never been so scared in my life. "I got inspired that night. I wanted what you were having, love. It was that night I decided I wanted Caroline. I did everything for her, but she just keeps refusing me." _

_A soft knock on the door startled me. "Come in brother, she is ready for you." The door opened and there was Elijah, looking stunning as ever though I had never seen him casually dressed like this before. He wore black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. I could see the muscles of his shoulders and chest move under the thin fabric of the shirt. I shivered. "Do you want me to stay or do you want to spend some time alone with her?" Klaus informed. To my shock Elijah answered Klaus was welcome to stay and observe. Klaus sat himself down and smiled. "Very well. I was hoping you would say that." _

_Elijah walked up to me. His dark eyes locked with mine. He lifted my chin with his finger. I didn't dare to move. "Listen carefully. I already explained the rules to you. I give you one warning now and one warning only. If you break any of the rules, you will be severely punished. Do you understand?" I swallowed. I nodded. I couldn't speak, my throat was clenched with fear and also something else...anticipation?_

_"Let's start with a simple task. Shall we?" __I knew it wasn't very smart of me but I just had to try. "I will do anything for you, if you promise to let me go after tonight. Please, Elijah!" He hit me, hard. I lost my balance and fell flat on my back, tears streaming down my face with shock and actual pain. He looked down on me, his face devoid of any emotion. "It's master Elijah and you will not speak unless given permission. You think this hurts? Well, this is nothing compared to what I can do." _

_He pulled me from the floor by my hair then pushed me down again on my knees. "Stay where you are." He warned me. He bend over and tied my hands together behind my back. I weeped in silence. My ankles were also bind together. "Keep your face on the floor. This is going to hurt but I expect you to accept your punishment without making a sound. Do you understand?" "Yes master Elijah." I sobbed. I was terrified, what would he do to me? Only a second later I heard him unbuckle his belt. He lifted my dress. I wasn't wearing any underwear, Klaus hadn't given me any. _

_Was he going to rape me? He promised they wouldn't. Next I discovered there were worse things when his belt came down hard on my buttocks. I stifled a scream. God it hurted so bad, I have never been hit with a belt before, I couldn't believe how much it hurted. Before I could recover the next blow came down on the other cheek. I was sure the second one had drawn blood, I shrieked. "I am sorry, I am sorry!" I cried out but the third blow was already hitting me hard. It hurted like hell but yet I felt a felt a humiliating heat building in my core. How twisted was that? He hit me once again.__"Elijah, I think that's enough." I heard Klaus whisper just before I lost consciousness. _

_When I woke up my backside hurted so much. Thankfully they had removed the rope around my hands and ankles. Elijah stood in front of me and opened his jeans. "Beg me to suck my cock, pet." This time I didn't hesitate. "Please let me suck your cock master Elijah." He exposed his hardened cock and pressed it against my lips. I was shocked by the sheer size of it. I had never seen anything quite like it. I couldn't help but wonder how he would ever fit inside me. Impatiently he thrusted forwards so I had no choice than to open my mouth and let him invade me. He didn't taste bad at all, very manly, a little salty. I suspected he had just taken a shower. He grabbed my hair and pulled hard. I groaned and started to suck him gently, hoping he would stop hurting me if I pleased him. _

_Elijah pushed me away. "Lie on the bed pet, pull up your dress and spread your legs." I felt new tears brimming my eyes but I immediately obeyed. I lied down bare and exposed. "Care to join me brother?" I shot up from the bed, terrified of what they might do to me. "Not this time, Elijah." Klaus answered to my utter relief. Eijah squeezed my throat. "Lie down pet." I obeyed him. He bent over between my legs and gently kissed my most intimate part. I gasped. Nobody had ever kissed me there before. I felt so embarrassed. "Already so wet..." Elijah whispered. Did the punishment turn you on, Elena?" He looked up at me. My flushed face seemed to amuse him. "Don't worry, you are not the first." He gave my sensitive bud little licks upwards and I felt my arousal building extremely fast. Just before I orgasmed he stopped. I was confused, why did he stop? _

_"Beg me for it Elena. Beg me to make you come." There was no way I was going to do that. I was just about to tell him to go to hell when he attacked my clit again. I almost immediately was aroused beyond my wits again. "I think she will come without begging if you don't slow her down a bit." Klaus's voice __again. God, it was so embarrassing that he was watching my humiliation. "Take over from me, Klaus." Elijah answered. Elijah sat down on my chest straddling me. He shoved his cock in my mouth nearly choking me. Just when I got used to him pumping up and down my throat I felt Klaus's lips coming down on my pussy and I came hard. Elijah came one second later spilling his semen in my throat. It was too much too swallow and I nearly choked again. He didn't let me go until I swallowed the last drop. _

_"You did well. Now sleep little pet." Elijah whispered in my ear and I drifted away._

* * *

"How do you feel, beautiful Elena? Are you hungry?" Elijah caressed my back. I started crying. I was so convinced Elijah would never hurt me, yet he had. I felt betrayed and hurt. "No, but I want to go back to my friends." I sobbed. "What friends, love? Do you really think there is anybody out there who gives a lick about you?" Klaus moved closer to me. "Let me tell you a little secret. There isn't. Not Damon or Stefan. Not Bonnie or Caroline. Not even Matt, the loyal dog. They are all through with you." I sobbed harder, I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. He was right. There was not a soul in the world who cared for me anymore. "Don't cry, sweetheart." Klaus whispered. He tugged a strand of my hair behind my ear. It was an almost tender gesture. "We will take care of you. We will take away from this petty little town. I promise you we will never abandon you."

I sniffed and dried my eyes. "I don't care what you do. I might just as well be dead." Klaus smiled. "Lose the self-pity Elena. It doesn't suit you. Elijah kissed me between my bare shoulderblades. I shivered. One hand found my breast. I cringed, expecting him to pinch my nipple, but instead he stroked my breast gently. "Klaus is right." Elijah whispered. "There are far worse things in life than to be with us. You shouldn't feel sorry for yourself. You should rejoice instead." I looked over my shoulder incredulously. Elijah smiled. "Go back to sleep, Elena. I am going to take a shower and see you tomorrow. Klaus, you were leaving as well weren't you?"

Klaus got up. "Yes, I have to see a friend of mine, so don't wait up for me."

They locked the bedroomdoor behind them. I was still a prisoner, although my situation had improved compared to the time they made me stay in the dark cellar. I broke down and cried until I didn't have any tears left.

**If you enjoyed reading make me happy and leave me a review. **

**I like your ideas of Elena and Rebekah sharing the cure. Any other requests? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry some of you are shocked by how Elena was treated in the last chapter. Hope this chapter will make up for it a little. It is an M rated story however and yes, my stories always tend to the dark side. If you have a problem with that you better not read it. However...I do believe in happy endings, just don't know how and how many chapters it will take to get there. **

**To the rest of my readers I would like to say: Thanks for the support, hope you keep enjoy reading! And as always feel free to tell me your opinion and your ideas.**

3rd person POV

Elijah hurried to take a shower and change his clothes. He looked his usual elegant self again when he entered the living room. Rebekah was already waiting for him. ¨What took you so long Elijah? I got a bit scared you might had changed your mind.¨

He gave her a affectionate hug. ¨Never. I am sorry, I must have fallen asleep.¨ Something in his voice drew Rebekah´s attention. ¨What´s wrong brother?¨ Elijah smiled, but his smile didn´t reach his eyes. ¨Nothing, why?¨ Rebekah sighed. ¨It´s Elena isn´t it?¨

¨I don´t feel like talking about that, Rebekah. You will only say I told you so.¨ She laughed shortly. ¨Oh my god, already enamoured, aren´t we?¨ Elijah poured himself a cognac. ¨Can I get you a drink?¨ Rebekah looked disappointed he didn't take the bait. "I would like a glass of the best champaign we have. After I took the cure, that is.¨ She waited for Elijah to sit down with her. ¨Come on, you can tell me. I might even have some good advice for you as well.¨ ¨You are not going to give it a rest, don´t you?¨ Elijah sounded fatigued. ¨No. I can tell you are troubled brother. I care for you, I want to help you if I can. It´s only natural.¨ He took a deep breath. ¨Very well. It´s Elena. I have hurt her physically. I feel bad about myself. You were indeed right. This is not me. I am unsuccessful in being a vengeful bastard. I had to force myself not to go back to Elena and comfort her. I hate myself for making her cry.¨

Rebekah nodded. ¨Klaus is the one who likes to torture people, not you. Don´t change Elijah, stay true to yourself. Don´t become like him.¨ "Maybe I am more like him than I want to be. Rebekah, I lost control. Klaus was the one who made me stop." Rebekah's eyes widened with disbelief. "It's true. I guess the whole thing with Katherine is bothering me more than I thought. She looks so much like Katherine, I hit her with my belt and I couldn't stop myself." Rebekah put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she will heal. She is a vampire Elijah, she can take it."

Elijah rested his head in his hands. ¨It all feels so wrong you know. I have fooled myself that this whole deal with Elena was about taking revenge for our loss of Kol. But somehow I feel we used that as an excuse to control her.¨ Rebekah stood up, her beautiful features clouded with sadness. ¨She did kill him, Elijah, so I do think revenge is in order, don´t you? Tell me, what exactly did you do to her, that makes you feel so sad now?¨

¨I can´t tell you, not right now Rebekah. I have to come to terms with myself first." "That bad, huh? Just know I am here for you Elijah, if you need me." Elijah smiled appreciatively at Rebekah. "Thanks, sis. Now I remember again why I promised you the cure, you are the most human of us all. Now let's get on with it." He picked the painting from Cezanne from the wall to reveal the hidden safe behind it. Elijah cursed when he opened it. "Klaus!"

* * *

Elena's POV

I couldn´t sleep. I couldn´t even cry myself to sleep. Those bastards. I hated them with a ferocity that scared me. They turned my own body against me. I had never felt more humiliated. My whole body trembled. I felt nauseous and hollow inside. How could I ever face myself again? All I could think was I wanted to die. I got out of bed and started searching the room. Of course there was nothing there which would be useful to harm myself. There aren´t many ways to kill a vampire. It´s in fact pretty difficult. But to kill yourself as a vampire is even more challenging.

I could try to bleed myself to dead but that would be a long and painful process. Especially because the wounds I had to inflict would continue to heal. It would also take up too much time. Klaus and Elijah wouldn´t leave me alone long enough. That didn´t mean I couldn´t try. It would take my mind of the emotional pain I was feeling. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything sharp. Maybe in the adjacent bathroom. I opened the cabinet and I was surprised to see it was filled with lady toiletries, including a razor. I managed to get the razorblade out and started cutting into my arteries. Even though it wouldn't kill me the sight of my blood gushing from the self inflicted wounds actually made me feel a little better. I know how twisted this was, but slowly it gave me back a sense of control.

I was just contemplating this when I heard the key turn in the keyhole. Klaus entered the room.. Instinctively I backed away. Not that it would help of course, I had nowhere to run. He slowly walked up to me, a predatory smile on his face. When he saw the blood, he stopped in his tracks. I could see he was shocked. "Elena? What are you doing to yourself?" Carefully he approached me. He took my arm and he licked the blood from it. I shivered when I felt his tongue running over my underarm. Then he stepped closer to me and gently caressed my cheek.

This small gesture had me come undone. Even more when he whispered deceivingly kind: ¨What´s wrong love? Have you been crying?¨ Despite my effort to hide my emotions I couldn´t suppress a loud and painful sob that came from deep inside of me. To my astonishment he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. He held me close. He probably only did it to mock me but I didn´t care. I let my tears flow freely and clinged to him like he was my life buoy. I felt his hands stroking my back, soothing me. I didn´t care if he was fooling me. I needed the comfort. He made reassuring sounds with his lips against my hair. We stood there for a long time. He just let me cry until I had no more tears left. I looked up to him, already preparing myself for his unavoidable cruelty.

I waited. He stared at me with an intensity that made my breath hitch. Before I could recover he kissed me so softly on my lips I could barely feel it. It was all wrong, but I couldn't resist him. Waves of heat went through me and I just melted into his body. My knees went weak with desire. He supported me and kissed me greedier.

Eventually I was able to pull myself together. I stepped back and freed myself from his embrace. I was expecting a sarcastic remark or at least a mocking glance but instead he had an almost curious expression on his face. I scowled. ¨What are you doing here? Where is Elijah?¨

"Why are you asking? Would you prefer to be with him, sweetheart?" He was now acting like his old self again. Which was a relief on the one hand and a disappointment at the same time. "I brought you a gift, my love. A cure against vampirism. Stefan and Damon have worked so hard to let you have this and now ironically it's me offering you your human life back. Do you accept it?"

A thousand thoughts raced through my head. Did I accept it? Of course he could force me or compel me to take it without any problem at all. The fact that he gave me a choice actually puzzled me. I didn't think twice. If I became human again at least it wouldn't be a problem to end it all. I took the vial from him and put it against my lips. I took a little sip at first. I frowned. "It tastes horrible! Are you trying to poison me?" Klaus looked amused. "Well the stuff in the vial could be way past the expiration date, after all it is an ancient potion. Let's just hope it hasn't lost the magic yet. I am sorry but you have to drink it all in order to be effective."

I took another sip. Klaus laughed out loud when I made a face. It was just a small dose but I had to struggle not to vomit. "Two more sips and it's done, love. You can do it." Klaus encouraged me. I took a deep breath. "Wait a second. I am trying very hard not to throw up here." Klaus went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. How thoughtful of him, the sarcastic voice inside my head said. I was grateful for the water though.

The door flew open just when Klaus handed me the small bottle again. "Stop!" Somebody yelled. Things got crazy very fast. Rebekah attacked me, screaming and biting. "Give me that, you bitch!" The cure was taken from my hands. I didn't care. My mind just focused on the bedroom door which was left ajar. I made a run for it. To my surprise nobody tried to stop me and I continued to run down the stairs and further. My heart was racing, my legs didn't feel steady but I managed to make it to the front door. I panted. My body was so full of adrenalin that I had problems to open the lock on the door. "Relax, you can do it." I forced myself to stay calm and I eventually managed to open the door. I was still dressed in the white gown and was barefoot. The cold night air felt amazing and gave me wings. Once outside I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

Meanwhile

Stefan, Damon and Caroline were at the Mystic Grill, discussing how to get Elena back. Matt had to work and they did need his input as well that's why they decided to go to this public place. "I cannot believe the two of you were okay with Elijah taking Elena with him." Caroline snapped at Stefan and Damon. "We didn't really have a choice. Elijah didn't give us a choice. He just informed us. Even so, you know there was no way Elena would listen to us with her humanity turned off." Damon answered. "Besides." Stefan added. "I have always trusted Elijah, it was not like I sold her out to Klaus." Caroline scolded. "Still, it was a stupid thing to do. We have to help her." Damon sighed. "How do you know she wants our help anyway? Maybe she stays with them on her own free will. The problem is she is capable of anything without her humanity. We have seen what she did to you and Bonnie."

Caroline ordered more drinks. "There is something I haven't even told you yet. I went to see Klaus. He wouldn't let me see her, though, but he told me she was fine and that they were doing you guys a favour. I don't believe they would actually harm her." Damon leaned back on his barstool to look Caroline in the eyes. "Blondie, I cannot believe you just said that. Klaus is a psychotic bastard, remember. I think somebody here is more infatuated than she is ready to admit."

Caroline's face reddened. "You are such a bastard, Damon. I don't give a rat's ass for Klaus but I don't think he is as bad as he wants u to believe. But I do think they have had Elena long enough now. I suggest we pay them a visit, the four of us. After closing time."

**How did you like this chapter? Don't be shy and let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everybody who took the time to respond. It means a lot and keeps me inspired. Enjoy the next chapter! **

Elena´s POV

I couldn't believe I had managed to escape Elijah and Klaus. My heart thundered in my chest. Frantically I ran towards the woods. I needed a place to hide, it wouldn't take long before they would come after me. I didn't dare to think about what would happen if they found me. They surely wouldn't hesitate to punish me. I shivered with fear and with cold. I didn't feel as strong as I did before. Could it be the effect of the sips of the potion I had taken? Klaus told me I had to drink it all in order to be effective. What would happen now I had only taken half of it? I was scared to death and nearly out of breath. Yet, I had to keep going as far away from them as I could. I scolded at myself. Stop whining. Hold on Elena, you can make it.

In the far distance I heard somebody calling my name. I ran as fast as I could, terrified. My vampire speed seemed to decrease a little, my muscles felt tired, a feeling I hadn´t experienced anymore since I turned vampire. Solely on willpower I kept running deeper into the woods. I started to feel weaker and weaker. My eyesight gravely deteriorated despite the light of the full moon. I had to feed, that´s for sure, but I couldn't afford to lose time.

Suddenly I tripped and I fell flat on my back. When I tried to get back up I stared into yellow eyes. I shrieked. ¨What do we have here?¨ A hoarse voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and to my horror I was surrounded by a pack of wolves and two men. ¨This must be our lucky day.¨ The other man spoke. He had dark blond hair, a beard and he looked shabby. ¨She looks like a juicy snack.¨ I cringed.

Next I felt wet noses from the wolves against my shaky naked legs. One of them actually sniffed my crotch. I tried to push the wolves away. ¨W-Who are you?¨ I stammered. Th dark haired more attractive looking man squatted next to me. He didn´t have a shirt on and he looked extremely big and muscled. ¨The question, dear, is, who are you? At first I thought you were a vampire, but there is also a human scent around you.¨ His hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. To my surprise he started to laugh. It wasn´t a reassuring laugh however. ¨My, my, it looks like we have caught the doppelgänger. Marcel will be so pleased.¨ ¨Can we fuck her?¨ The other guy blatantly inquired. I felt goosebumps all over my skin. I started to regret the fact I ran away from the Mikaelson´s. They didn´t seem so bad after all, compared to the challenge I was facing now.

¨I guess we can. But we are not savages. First we will politely introduce ourselves to the lady. My name is Felipe and the impatient one here is my brother Antonio. We work for Marcel, the vampire king of New Orleans. We are watching the Mikaelson place in order to find out what they are up to. There were rumours about Klaus bringing the doppelgänger to New Orleans and use her against Marcel's regime.¨

My brains were working like crazy. I noticed these two men weren´t vampire nor werewolf. That meant I should be able to kill them. I jumped up and lunged forwards, causing the big guy to lose his balance. I went for his throat but to my horror, no fangs came out to bite him. I felt pretty stupid lying on top of him with my human teeth biting into the skin of his neck. He chuckled amused. ¨Kinky girl. Can´t wait to get some, can you?¨

With a swift movement he turned us around so I was now lying underneath him. With his knee he parted my legs. I tried to push him off me but he just laughed and hit me hard in the face with his fist. I cried out in shock. I couldn´t believe how much it hurted. Never before had anyone used a fist to hit me.¨Lie still, or you will truly get hurt, mark my words. Marcel wants you alive, but he didn´t mention ¨intact¨ as well.¨ His hands fumbled with my dress. He soon noticed I didn´t wear any underwear. He grinned evilly. Without a warning he pushed his thick finger inside me. He hurted me and I screamed and I cried as hard as I could. ¨I don´t care if you are not wet enough.¨ He growled, holding me down with one hand and with the other he was undoing his pants. ¨After I am done with you, you will be. Have you ever been fucked by a pack of werewolves?¨ I fought him with all my strength but it was a petty attempt compared to his brutal force.

He freed his cock from his pants. I screamed on the top of my lungs for Klaus and Elijah. I was begging him to let me go, tears streaming down my face. I desperately tried to close my legs but he was on the winning hand. I didn´t give up the fight even after he hit me hard time after time. One of my ribs broke like a twig. He hit me wherever he could, but I kept fighting. I didn´t even feel the pain anymore. Until his fist hit me hard under my chin. He effectively had stopped me fighting him. I now had to fight to stay conscious.

His erection pressed into the flesh of the inside of my thigh. He moved to position himself at my entrance. A sound escaped my mouth which can best be described as from a deadly wounded animal. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the unthinkable. Suddenly I was free. The heavy weight on top of me had magically disappeared. I didn't dare to open my eyes, every little part of me hurted inside and outside. Physically and emotionally. "It's going to be okay, I got you." I was so happy to hear Klaus's voice in my ear, it was insane. Until I remembered he wasn't my friend, he was the enemy I had just managed to escape. He must be so mad at me. "D- don't hurt me, please." My voice croaked. I heard him gasp. "Do you really think that low of me, Elena?" "N-no, b-but, p-please, I-I..." My teeth chattered, I was incapable of talking. I broke down in his arms. "Shhh, I will take care of you." It was the last thing I heard before I fainted in his arms.

* * *

When I woke up I thought I was in hell. I had never experienced such a devouring pain in all my life. I tried to move, but immediately screamed in agony. I nearly lost consciousness again. I frantically fought against the panic. I couldn't take it, it was an unbearable pain. Memories mercilessly flooded my mind. I sobbed but stopped because it hurted too much. "Please, do something, I can't take it anymore." I whispered broken. Klaus and Elijah stood by the bedside. They looked worried. "We should give her something against the pain." Elijah remarked.

"Don't worry. I will help her heal with my blood." Klaus sat down on my bed. He had this look on his face I couldn't quite figure out. He carefully lifted me so I could lean into him. The warmth of his body against mine made me feel strangely safe. "I would have given it to you sooner if you had been conscious. Here you go love, have at it." He opened up his wrist with his fangs and pressed the gushing wound against my lips. It wasn't the first time I had his blood. I knew what it could do for me. Therefore I didn't hesitate to drink although the intimacy of the act felt awkward after all I had suffered lately. He gently stroke my hair when I drank and I relaxed a little. His blood tasted rich and comforting. I closed my eyes, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

I didn't stop until the wound on his wrist had healed again. I rested against him and almost dozed off. All of a sudden I got very nauseous. "Let go of me." I yelped and next thing I knew I threw up vehemently. Klaus looked shocked. It was too painful to even feel the slightest embarrassment for smudging his expensive clothes. "What's happening?" Elijah called out. "I don't know, she can't keep my blood down, from the looks of it." Klaus sounded concerned. My broken rib gave me hell during the sickness and cramps that seemed to last forever. I noticed Klaus gently took my hair and pulled it away from my face. After what felt like ages my stomach finally was completely empty. I collapsed on my bed and drifted off into oblivion once more.

* * *

3rd person POV

Resolutely Caroline walked up to the frontdoor of the Mikaelson mansion and rang the bell. It was far after midnight. Stefan, Damon and Matt stayed behind. They had agreed if Caroline wouldn't be back within an hour they would interfere.

Elijah opened the door. He almost immediately tried to close it again but Caroline came prepared and put her foot on the threshold, hereby making it impossible to close the door. Elijah looked annoyed and but there was also a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place. Worry? Guilt? "What have you done to Elena?" Caroline blurted.

"Caroline, this is a bad time, could you please come back later?" "Oh my god!" Suspicion dawned on her face. "You have killed her, haven't you?" Elijah grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the house. "Keep your voice down, Caroline. Don't be ridiculous. Of course we haven't killed her!" She tried to free herself from his tight grip unsuccesfully. "Let go of me! Where is Klaus? Let me speak to him!" She shivered when she heard the accented voice behind her. "Well, well, couldn't stay away from me, could you Caroline?" "Klaus, I want to know what's going on here. We are worried about Elena. I need to know if she is okay."

Klaus grabbed her arm and took her with him to the living room. "Sit down Caroline, can I get you something?" Caroline impatienly paced the room. "No, I need answers Klaus." He walked up to her bringing his face real close to hers. "This isn't just about Elena is it?" Caroline swallowed hard. "I need to know if she is okay. She is my oldest friend, don't you understand? You and Elijah have been acting so weird I am worried sick now. Did you manage to get her to turn her humanity on?" Klaus sighed. "Yes, we did actually. But she got away and had an accident. She is recovering, but she cannot handle any visitors. Believe me she is taken care of. I will let her call you as soon as she is capable, I promise."

Caroline stared Klaus deep into his eyes. She couldn't detect any dishonesty in his gaze. "You better not be lying to me, buster!" She finally said. Klaus smiled sadly. "You can accuse me of many mistakes Caroline, but I have never lied to you." Caroline felt a tad guilty when she saw the hint of hurt in his eyes. "I am sorry about last time Klaus. I was being too hard on you." Klaus smiled wryly. "Don't be love, it made things crystal clear for me. You and I aren't meant to be. I have been fooling myself. But your friendship means a lot to me Caroline. I haven't had a real friend for a long time. Therefore you can tell Tyler he can come back, he will be safe." Caroline looked at him incredulous. "Does that mean you are giving up on me?" Klaus smiled broadly now. "Yes, I am. Don't tell me you are disappointed now?" Caroline looked confused. "I think I am going home now. If Elena doesn't call me within 2 days, I will be back, do you hear me?" She spun on her heels and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**It's always nice to hear something from my readers, so leaving a review with feedback on my story is very much appreciated.**

**Love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello beautiful readers. Sorry I kept you waiting. Hope you like the new chapter.**

"We have some talking to do, Niklaus." "Not now Elijah, I need to check on Elena first." Elijah persisted. "Not necessary, I just checked on her, she is sound asleep. I gave her painkillers and they seem to help her a little. At least enough to let her sleep. I asked one of our servants, Amy to keep an eye on her. She will warn us when she wakes up." Klaus didn't really feel like talking with Elijah right now. He was very much aware of the fact his brother felt betrayed by him. Of course he had every right to feel that way. Klaus had purposefully misled him and Rebekah and stole the cure to use it on Elena. He sold out both his brother and his sister for his own benefit. Anyway that's how Elijah would see it. He would fail to say the broader picture. Klaus sighed. He felt just a tad uncomfortable about this but he managed to shake off the feeling.

"How is our sister doing?" Klaus curiously inquired. After Rebekah barged in on them and took the rest of the cure things had gotten messy. Rebekah was so mad at Klaus she had attacked him, screaming and kicking at him like a furious little cat. On other circumstances he would have been amused by her reaction. Not now, he knew she had a right to be angry with him. She still hadn't got over the fact he staked her several times now. So Rebekah would probably not forgive him any time soon for giving Elena the cure. Klaus shrugged. There were other things who begged for his attention a lot more than these petty emotions of his sister. Elena had managed to escape them in the chaos Rebekah created. She was badly injured now and his blood had failed to heal her. How was that even possible? And why did it feel like he failed her?

Their whole time schedule had been jeopardized by the recent events. There was no way they could continue her training at this point. It also was impossible to predict how long it would take Elena to heal. Her normal vampiric healing abilities had suffered from the transition the sips of the cure had provoked in her. One of her ribs was definitely broken. Klaus had one of his ribs broken as a child, after a severe beating from Mikael. He shivered, amazed how vividly he remembered how much that had hurted. Her jawbone was crushed and her face looked a total mess. Therefore it was obvious they had to delay their plans of moving over to New Orleans for some unknown period of time. Klaus hated uncertainties.

"Niklaus, are you even listening to me?" Elijah sounded annoyed. "I am sorry Elijah, I was just contemplating how foolish I have been by taking the cure from you without talking to you first about the significance of it. I know I should have been honest with you. I hope both you and Rebekah will forgive me some day." Elijah glared at him. " I am afraid Rebekah isn't really in a forgiving mood, to say the least." Klaus scowled. "To be honest, I don't really care about that right now. The thing which is much more interesting to me is we have a new unique species on our hands. Two of them, hybrids. Human/vampire hybrids. We have to find out as soon as possible what this means. Which part is human, which vampire? Do they need blood or can they survive on food? Or even better maybe they can choose and use whatever fuel there is at the time they need it. Like the Toyata Prius." Klaus sounds very excited now. "Klaus, slow down. I agree we have to do research into the nature of what Elena and Rebekah have become. But there are other things as well that need to be solved. For example the trust issue in our family. How about an apology for betraying our trust _again_? You expect our loyalty at all times but you keep betraying us. I don't want to go with you to New Orleans if I can't even trust my own brother." Klaus looked irritated. He didn't like to be reprimanded by his older brother although he knew Elijah had a point. "I told you already I regret what I did." "You probably speak the truth but I supect you only regret it because it didn't turn out the way you hoped it would. So what do we do now?"

* * *

Elena's POV

I had a terrible nightmare. I was being raped by creatures who were half man and half wolf. They were holding me down. I couldn't breathe. I fought but it was in vain. They hurted me beyond my imagination. I must have screamed. I woke up covered with sweat. I opened my eyes and stared straight into the deceivingly beautiful dark eyes of Elijah. I shivered with fear. There wasn't a single part of me that didn't feel bruised and I remembered all too well how much Elijah had enjoyed to hit me earlier. My cheeks reddened because along with this memory there was another memory where I had the best orgasm I ever had in my life. Elijah's eyes narrowed a little. I panicked. Was he capable of reading my mind? "Please, don't hurt me..." My voice was a hoarse whisper.

Elijah shook his head like he couldn't believe his ears. His eyes darkened even more, he looked angry. "How can you possibly think I would even think of hurting you while you are already in such a bad shape?" I felt so relieved. I couldn't take any more pain. "Did you have a bad dream?" I couldn't help myself but I broke down by the sight of the concern in his eyes. He carefully embraced me. I sobbed against his chest. The fabric of the black t-shirt he was wearing was soon wet with my tears. "Shhh." He whispered. "You are safe now. Nobody will hurt you."

I touched my face. "Can I have a mirror?" Elijah looked shocked at my question. I felt fear creeping up my spine. "Is it that bad?" I whispered. Elijah very tenderly stroke the side of my face that didn't hurt. "Don't worry, you are still beautiful, Elena. You will heal, I promise." He bend over and kissed me. I liked the way he kissed me. He wasn't tender, his mouth was demanding, but I felt myself responding to his kiss anyway. As soon as I kissed him back he stopped. He chuckled softly. "This is a bad timing, my lovely. You have to heal first."

¨I am scared Elijah. The pain is so bad. I know I am in transition. But what am I to become? A freaking hybrid? What part of me will be human, what part vampire? I really wished I could talk to Rebekah. How is she feeling?¨ Elijah let out a sigh. ¨That´s difficult at the moment. She isn´t here and I have no idea if she will come home any time soon.¨ I noticed how worried he was about his sister. ¨You love her very much, don´t you?¨ I whispered. ¨Yes, I do. Like I love Niklaus and like I loved Kol.¨ I flinched when he mentioned Kol. Elijah briefly touched my shoulder. ¨I didn´t mean to scare you, Elena. You take your time to recover from your injuries. You have nothing to fear from us as long as you are injured.¨ Somehow this wasn´t as reassuring as I hoped it would be. ¨How long have I been here? I lost track of time.¨ Elijah´s face seemed to soften a little. ¨You have been with us for 6 months now." I gasped. "What? That long?" My lips trembled. "And nobody came for me?"

Elijah smiled wryly. "Well, Elena, can you blame them? When I took you home with me you didn't have your humanity remember? You have done some things which truly pissed a lot of your friends off. So when we told them we would help to make you human again, there was a little protesting from mainly Damon, I think, but they were also seeing your stay with us as a last chance to get their old Elena back. So, no, in the beginning they called every now and then but they bought everything we told them. Are you crying now?" I didn't like the way he looked at me. How come I had never seen the darkness inside Elijah before? Maybe I had been wrong about him or maybe it really wasn't there before. Was it my fault? Did I cause it by killing his brother? I had to ask. "Elijah, we used to be friends. Why do you hate me so much? I know I killed your brother, but it was an accident. You have to let go. Please." Tears brimmed my eyes when I looked at him. At first his face seemed to soften a little but in a second it turned cold and dark again. He smirked evilly. "Oh, no, ELena, you are not getting away with it so easily. Looking at me with your big sad bambi eyes won't help you. I promised myself not to fall for that no more. I will not be manipulated by any doppelgänger again." He grabbed my chin and brought his face close. "Do you understand?" I yelped. "Yes." "Yes...what?" "Yes, master Elijah." Tears were streaming down my face again. He let go of my face and left me alone in my misery.

* * *

3rd person POV

Rebekah felt so angry and betrayed by both her brothers. Especially because they hadn't paid any attention to her after they saw Elena escaped the house. Both Klaus and Elijah didn't hesitate to go after Elena without bothering about her for even a split second. Rebekah always had been very emotional. She hated to feel rejected. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself but she couldn't help it. She felt all Klaus ad Elijah left, she decided to leave the house as well. She went up to the Mystic Grill, to see Matt. He was the closest thing she had to a friend. At least to her it felt like that. She wasn't sure if he felt the same affection towards her. All she knew was she couldn't be alone right now.

* * *

Elena's point of view

It wasn't long after Elijah had left me Klaus walked into my room. Fortunately my tears had dried up by then and I felt a little more stable. "Hello love." His sapphire blue eyes fixated my glare stirring unwanted emotions deep inside me. Fuck, why did I have to react so strongly to these damn original brothers. I couldn't take no more. Klaus must have seen my turmoil because he carefully approached me. "I just want to talk to you, about what happened last night, Elena." I sighed. "I am trying to forget about last night. I just had the worst nightmare."

He contemplated for a while. "I understand and I am sorry to ask. I have to know what these men told you. Can you tell me?" I nodded. As long as I didn't have to get into the part where they tried to rape me. Cold sweat appeared on my forehead. I desperately tried to ignore the memories which popped to mind without any mercy. I told him quickly what their names were and that they had worked for Marcel. I also told him they had known I was the doppelgänger. Klaus cursed when he heard this part of my story. When I was finished he surprised me. "Do you miss your friends, Elena? Caroline came by, she demanded to see you. If you want to see her we can arrange that for you.¨ I was surprised. ¨Are you serious? Do you really think she will be okay with just visiting me? She is not going to leave me here when I tell her you hold me prisoner here.¨

We were interrupted by a brief knock on the door. The door opened after Klaus made a sound. A skinny man with the strangest eyes and ears walked in. ¨Meet Brian.¨ Klaus introduced him. ¨He is a doctor. He will help you heal and monitor your transition process. Just to be on the safe side. After all we have no idea what the effect of half a dose of the cure will be on both you and Rebekah.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Any suggestions for future chapters? Reviews are very welcome! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I tried updating a little sooner to make up for the last time. Hope you like this chapter. Please share your thoughts with me!**

Matt still couldn't believe it. Here he was. In Paris, of all places. Holding hands with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. The sun was shining and they walked in the Jardin du Luxembourg together. He thought back about how he ended up here. Was it really only a month ago she appeared at the Mystic Grill and lured him away from his dull daily life?

_"Rebekah! What are you doing here?" Matt sounded surprised. "The Grill is already closed, I am afraid, I am nearly finished cleaning up." "Matt, I really need to talk to you, can I please come home with you?" Suddenly Caroline appeared from behind Matt. "What the hell are you doing here? Sorry, but we don't have time for original bitch drama. Goodbye!" "Caroline, come on. Give her a chance. Leave us alone, okay?" Matt felt a little embarrassed about Caroline's rude behaviour. He noticed Rebekah's eyes were red brimmed. Why would she have been crying? "Fine!" Caroline turned around and walked back inside. "Do you want me to take you home?" Matt's heart went out to the beautiful original vampire. Something was different about her. She looked...softer. "I never want to go home, I am through with family. I came to ask you...I want to leave the US, I need to go back to the old world, to Europe. I was hoping...do you want to come with me?" She looked at him pleadingly, scared he would laugh at her. Matt was stunned. He definitely hadn't seen this coming. To both their surprise he nodded. "Why the hell not, I am through here. I always hated being a small town boy. Let's go see something of the world."_

* * *

Elena's POV

I was feeling better, though not as good as Elijah and Klaus were expecting me to feel. I had spend most of the time in bed, mainly because every other activity just hurted too much. I had been drifting in and out of my drug induced sleep. Caroline had been allowed to visit me a couple of times. She had been acting very weird. Despite the fact I explained to her I wasn't here out of my free will, she was acting very docile towards Klaus. Had he finally get to her? When I had asked her to take me away from the Mikaelsons, she had reacted weird, not scared like weird, but like she knew something I didn't. It had made me uncomfortable and she refused to talk to me.

Brian, the elf doctor had stayed at the house for a month. He might have looked very odd but he had been most kind to me. He was a very clever man. Brian had thoroughly examined me. He had taken samples of my blood and urine for lab research. He repeatedly took my pulse, bloodpressure, measured my eyesight and hearing. Checked on my reflexes. He did an EEG and a MRI. He treated me with various ointments, gave me massages, prescribed several medications. He inquired every day how I felt. We had long conversations about my life. He was my friend, my doctor and my psychiatrist at the same time. Each time he was kind to me I started crying again. "Everything hurts so much." It was like my everyday mantra. I kept hurting all over my body and soul. My ribcage still gave me hell, I didn't dare to touch my own face. I was a complete mess.

Now he was gone, he didn't even say goodbye he just left. I was all by myself again with the original brothers. I was still scared despite the fact I hadn't seen them around very much and neither of them had laid a finger on me. When Brian was gone I somehow felt my days of peace were over. It turned out my hunch was right. Only a day after Brian left Klaus and Elijah came to my room together. They opened the curtains and let the sunlight wash over me. I cringed in the corner of my bed. "No! I will burn! You took my daylight ring!" The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils and I started to panic. "Elena!" Elijah's stern voice snapped me out of it. "You are half human, you are not burning! Look at yourself!" He demanded. I was convinced my skin was burned but to my own astonishment there was nothing wrong with me. "Does your face still hurt?" Klaus informed. When I nodded he told me to look in the mirror. My face looked like nothing happened to it. Despite the fact I was still feeling the pain on the outside it was flawless. I was speechless for a moment. "How?" I whispered.

Elijah started to explain. ¨Brian´s conclusions are that you possess all the benefits of being a vampire like extra strength, better developed senses, speed, the ability to heal fast. He also suspects you would be very hard to kill, but we cannot be one hundred percent certain until proven. That also goes for the immortality question. So, the question is why are you still in bed? Even if you were completely human one might expect some improvement after a month." I shook my head. ¨It can´t be. I am still in too much pain, so my self healing abilities fail. Furthermore I tried to bite the one who attacked me, but my fangs didn´t come out.

¨Yes, Brian told us about that. He examined you and physically speaken there is no reason why it wouldn´t work. Your bloodwork came back with extraordinary results. So there is only one conclusion. There are psychological mechanisms at work which inhibit your abilities. The question is how we can work around those.¨ We don't have time for psychotherapy." Elijah added impatiently.

Klaus interrupted Elijah. ¨What about her human side? Can I still use her for making hybrids?¨ Elijah answered. ¨As we discovered she can walk in daylight again, she can eat normal food, she doesn´t need blood. About the hybrids: Brian told me you just have to try. There is no way he can tell you that solely based on her blood results. After all there are no precedents for this.¨ Klaus nodded. ¨I understand. What the about my other priority. Can she carry my babies?¨

I must have visibly cringed with the last question, because Elijah smirked evilly at me when he answered. ¨Yes, Niklaus, according to Brian you should be able to impregnate her.¨ Impregnate? What the hell? Were they fucking kidding me? That was never going to happen!

Elijah and Klaus both had their eyes greedily fixated on me. I swallowed a couple of times before I was able to say something. ¨Y- you promised me you wouldn´t rape me.¨ I stammered. Klaus caressed my cheek and let his thumb brush my lips. I couldn´t avert my gaze from his burning stare. ¨Have no fear for us, Elena. Fear your own hidden desires as we intend to bring them all to the surface.¨ I shuddered. Deep inside I knew he was right. Despite my apprehension my body reacted so strongly to both of them, it scared the hell out of me.

Elijah moved closer to me as well. ¨You have wasted some precious time for us. So we might have to speed things up a little. Promises from the past don´t applyin the present if you don´t play by our rules. After all it was your own decision to run away from us. We haven´t even punished you for that yet, because of your bad condition." I noticed Klaus furrowed his brow. But he didn´t say anything. Elijah continued. ¨We will take up your training today. We won´t leave your side, you are not allowed to be on your own no more. Either Klaus or myself will accompany you every minute of the day and the night.¨

Klaus cleared his throat. ¨You take the first shift then Elijah. I want to try to make myself some new hybrids. He opened a bag filled with bloodbags, needles and tubes. "Allow me, Elena.¨ He strapped my arm, inserted a needle in my vein and collected several bags of blood. I didn´t protest. It was done very quickly and Klaus left me alone with Elijah.

I froze when I caught Elijah's cold stare upon me. ¨Alone at last. Come here, Elena.¨ Although I was freaking out this time I didn´t dare to even hesitate to obey him. I stepped closer to him. My heart thundered in my chest. Was he going to hurt me again? "Please, Elijah, don't hurt me. I will do whatever you want me to do, just don't..." He put his finger to his lips as a signal I should stop talking. Next his lips were on mine and all my thoughts evaporated into thin air. My lips voluntarily parted under his and his tongue delved into me. I was overwhelmed with sensations. All of a sudden there wasn't any pain left in my universe, just pleasure.

Hungrily he pushed me down on my bed. It didn´t even occur to me to put up a fight. A throbbing ache between my legs informed me I didn´t want to fight, I needed this. His hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, exposing my sensitive mounds. His mouth followed his hands to the taut nipples. A soft moan slipped from my lips. His hands removed my pyama pants together with my panties in one swift movement. I didn´t even have the change to register the fact I was now completely naked and vulnerable underneath his demanding body.

I felt strangely secured in his embrace and parted my legs for him before he would make me. His gaze upon me had softened and I saw a hint of surprise in his beautiful brown eyes. He fumbled with his own pants and freed his rock hard shaft. His fingers found my folds. I was blushing when he felt the evidence of my arousal. He panted softly. I was expecting a sarcastic remark, but instead he placed soft kisses on my face. ¨I want you Elena. I think you want this to happen too, but I want to hear it from you.¨ His finger slipped inside my wetness and I couldn´t suppress a whimper. His thumb slowly moved in circles over my clit.

¨Yes.¨ I whispered. I was already so close to an orgasm. He must have noticed as he stopped moving his thumb. ¨What do you mean with yes? What exactly are you saying yes to, Elena? Tell me!¨ He added a second finger and softly pumped them up and down. I desperately wanted him now. ¨Please, Elijah. Do it to me. I want you!¨ I nearly screamed with frustration. My hand grabbed his cock, earning myself a surprised groan from him. Oh my god, I forgot how huge it was. But he didn´t give me time for second thoughts. He was already inching himself through my resistance.

At first I tensed. I got scared and stiffened. He stopped immediately. ¨Don´t fight it, Elena. Relax.¨ I forced myself to relax so he could push further and further inside me. When he was buried inside me to the hilt, I felt complete. He gave me time to adjust to his size but as soon as he started moving inside me he lost his self control. I didn't really care, I was so close that I had my orgasm at the same time he did.

Utterly satisfied I rested in Elijah's arms until a sharp voice interrupted our peaceful togetherness. "So, this is what you call revenge?" "Kol!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

**Somebody has returned from the dead. Hope you don't mind I brought the 3rd original brother back into the game he was brutally taken from. Tell me what you think! Reviews are what I thrive on! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, here it finally is! An entire chapter from Klaus´s point of view. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, follows and likes! Much appreciated!**

Klaus´s POV

It didn´t feel good to walk out and leave Elena to Elijah. I am not sure why I felt this uneasy. We agreed to share her and I shouldn´t have a problem with that. I don´t think that´s the point, I don´t mind sharing at all. It´s not that I have _feelings _for this doppelgänger. I don´t quite understand why it somehow was hard for me to leave her all by herself to Elijah´s mercy. Lately I have seen a side of him I am not familiar with. I have never witnessed any cruelty in my brother before. Yes, he is a predator, he is merciless to his enemies, he kills his prey without hesitation. But he never played with his food like I did. I am the devious brother, the one who likes the hunt and the fear of the victim more than the actual catch. I always was the brother who could so easily spiral out of control, not him. I tried talking to him the night after he had spanked Elena way harder then I had thought he was capable of. I was afraid he did it to prove something to me. To show me he could be as cruel as me. He had sworn that wasn´t the case. He mumbled something about Katherine but he refused to let me in on his deeper thoughts.

I wouldn´t say I felt guilty, since feelings of guilt are so far beyond my realm of reality. Responsibility, that´s it. I felt responsible for her well-being. After all she is important for the whole ordeal to succeed. Without her I wouldn´t be able to create a loyal hybrid army. Thanks to my sister things have gotten more complicated now. Therefore I have an urgent job to do. I have to test Elena's blood first. And I know exactly who I will use as a guinea pig. "Hello Hayley." Slowly, insecure, she opened the door for me. "What do you want from me, Klaus?" I didn't feel like talking to her. Instead I grabbed her and fixated her with her back against my chest. She gasped and I could feel her heart racing. Good, she was scared. I couldn't help to revel in her terror. She was a tough one, I love to break the tough ones.

I ripped my wrist open and pressed it at against her lips. "Drink, darling, if you wish to live a little longer than today." I grinned to myself for the irony in my words. If I succeeded she would actually live a whole lot longer, for eternity to be precise. If it didn't work she would die. She struggled first which made me hard. But slowly she started drinking, she didn't have much of a choice. If she refused drink she would choke on my blood, she was no match to my strength. I snapped her neck when I felt she had enough. Then the waiting started, which was annoying, I had better things to do than wait. Every now and then I checked on her to make sure she wasn't playing dead. After what felt like an eternity she opened her eyes. She looked at me furiously when she got up. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" "Relax darling and drink this if you don't want to end up like a mindless zombie and die a horrible death." The moment of truth. I gave her Elena's blood. Hayley took it and downed it. She never took her eyes of me. "Good girl. Now we wait to see what happens." She screamed in agony when she went into transition. I took a drink and watched her suffer. Then it was done. She smiled at me. "I feel great!" I smirked. "Good. Now I want you to call all your werewolf friends and tell them to come to your house tonight." She nodded and started to make phone calls.

I left her house with a huge grin on my face. I felt victorious. It worked, my first new sired hybrid. Hayley knew many wolves so tonight I could start to build my own army. I needed this army to control Marcel. He was out of control, drunken with the feeling of being powerful. Which of course formed a hazard. Outside New Orleans people were still largely unaware of the existence of the supernatural world. That was a good thing, it kept us safe. It set boundaries. But if Marcel and his folks continued their crazy lifestyle, things were about to change. They were reckless. They killed way too many people already. When his vampires didn´t kill the humans they turned them into vampires instead. The vampire population was growing way out of control.

Already in New Orleans a famine was starting to pose a real threat to the existence of vampires. I told Marcel about my worries, but he just wouldn´t listen. Marcel thinks the world is big enough, filled with walking blood bags to feed on. He is right in a way, but we could be massacred, What if the army found out about our existence? If they wouldn´t wipe us out in the first place, they would at least capture us, study us. I am a hybrid, I cannot be killed. I am pretty much invincible, so no worries there for me. That´s Marcel´s answer to all of my objections. My former pupil is crazy. Why didn´t I see it before? Maybe I was as crazy as him in those days, but I am not the same as I was back then. I have been contemplating this for a couple of months now. Have I turned weak? Impossible. I feel anger building below the surface. No! Never! I am not weak.

I needed to proceed as soon as possible. Elijah and I would have to go to New Orleans with Elena. Was he fucking her already? Why couldn´t I stop thinking about Elena and Elijah together? She meant nothing to me, just keeping her alive and near me would have to be enough. Let Elijah have a little fun with her, he won´t kill her I am pretty sure about that. Ironically half a year ago Elijah was the one who made _me _promise not to kill her. I keep thinking about that night I rescued her from the pack of werewolves. Of course I had killed the two men who were paid by Marcel to spy on us. I just wished I had more time to torture them, their deaths had come way to quick, compared to what they did to Elena. I don´t think I will ever forget the way she clung to me after I assured her I wouldn´t hurt her.

Where on earth did she get such an idea about me? I have killed many in my life, but I was never a rapist or somebody who enjoyed to inflict pain and torture on birds with broken wings. Well I did compel her boyfriend once to kill her. She could have gotten the idea there that I am a psycho. Was a psycho. Maybe I would have stopped Stefan just a second before he would actually have killed her. Maybe not. Sometimes I am not even sure about myself what I am capable of. I´d like to think I did whatever was necessary for my own survival.

Yes, I am a selfish bastard. There is no denying there and I am not ashamed of that. I like it that way, I want to keep it that way. I don´t want to have emotions, doubts, feelings. I have managed to live comfortably without those for a very long time. But this last year things have changed. Maybe I need to see a shrink or something. Hang on, that´s actually an interesting thought. I chuckled in myself.

* * *

I arrived at Caroline´s place. She obviously hadn't been expecting me. I don´t think she will ever be overly enthusiastic to see me but I am happy about the fact she wants to be my friend. I never had anyone who had ever been closer to me. She would laugh in my face if I told her that, but it´s true. I love her courage. The way she stands up to me. She is one tough girl.

¨What are you standing there, Klaus! Come in.¨ She said impatiently. ¨No kiss this time?¨ I teased her. I walked inside in the hallway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw somebody moving out of sight as fast as possible. ¨Oh, hello Tyler. I wasn´t expecting your gratitude, but I am hurt that you try to sneak away without even saying hello. I think that´s rude.¨ I smiled widely when he showed himself failing to hide the exasperation on his face. ¨Klaus.¨ He acknowledged my presence. ¨Thanks for...¨

Caroline interrupted him. ¨Tyler, leave us alone okay?¨ Like a good little dog he withdrew from the stage. I couldn´t help to chuckle. Such a dominant lady. Impossibly stubborn too. I almost regretted giving up on her. If only I had more time I would have made her mine, I am sure about that. I sighed. "Why are you staring at me like that? What do you want Klaus?" Caroline's face looked a little flushed. I smirked. "Sorry love. I couldn't help to admire your radiant beauty." To my delight her face reddened a little more. I knew she was attracted to me. She just didn't want to admit it. If I had more time I would prove it to her.

"I came to say goodbye." Caroline shrugged. "Why did you come all this way to tell me that? A phone call would have sufficed." I scowled. I didn't like how indifferent she sounded. Like she didn't care if she would never see me again. "I wasn't finished." Now I had her attention. "Elena will come with us to New Orleans. You will tell the Salvatores that it's her own choice to leave with us. No matter what she has told you, it's the only way she will survive. She doesn't want to be found. Is that clear? I expect you to respect her choice." Caroline got furious with me, which I thought I was really cute.

"If you seriously expect me to comply with you abducting Elena then you are even more crazy then I thought you were!" She raised her voice at me. I didn't have much patience left. "If you don't, Tyler will suffer the consequences of that." Caroline sniffed indignantly. "Are you threatening Tyler again? You truly are a psychotic son of a bitch!" Within a second I had her pinned against the wall. "Watch your mouth, love. I am very fond of you but I don't appreciate the name calling." Her breath hitched and I spotted some genuine fear in her eyes. Good. I wouldn't want her to think I am some lovesick puppy she can toy around with. "Let her go, Klaus!" There was Tyler's annoying voice behind me, wanting to play the hero no doubt. I chose to ignore him and kissed Caroline savagely on her mouth before I let her go. "Don't forget me, Caroline." I whispered hoarsely. I must say I felt very satisfied about myself when I left the house.

* * *

I was just about to get in my black mercedes when the scent of blood reached my nostrils. I looked around and spotted Bonnie who came running towards the Forbes residence like she was chased by the devil himself. Several meters before the house she collapsed. I grinned to myself. This was an unexpected treat. I had some unfinished business with the damned witch. "Hello Bonnie." I approached her in slow motion, sensing she was too weak to defend herself. There was blood on her hands and face. Her blood I guessed. "K-Klaus. D-Don't come near me!" I kneeled next to her. "I just want to help you, sweetheart." I purred. "What happened to you?" "It was K-Kol." She managed to say before she passed out. I froze. What was she talking about? Kol? I was afraid to be hopeful. I scooped her up, threw her on the backseat of my car and hurried home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please share your feelings, insights and wishes regarding this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter they will be in New Orleans. This story is already getting much longer than I intended. As always I hope that there are people out there enjoying to read it and it would be nice if you let me know when you do. All sorts of feedback are welcome. **

Elena's POV

It didn't take Elijah as long as it took me to process the fact Kol had suddenly appeared in the bedroom. He shot out of bed, in his naked glory I might add, and embraced Kol. Elijah had such a loving smile on his face. Suddenly I felt awful for being the one to have killed Kol, now it dawned on me how much Elijah must love Kol. I felt my chest clench with a horrific pain thinking about my own brother and how much I miss him. "Kol, how? What happened? You are not a ghost, aren't you? Then we wouldn't be able to hug." Kol shrugged. "I don't feel like a ghost but I don't know what happened. I don't really care. What I really want to know is what on earth it is you are doing with _her." _He pointed in my direction. I felt sick to the stomach when he approached me. Kol looked like he was just dragged from hell. His clothes were ragged and covered with blood stains. He had an evil grin on his face. "Well hello Elena. Aren't you gonna welcome me home?. Oh, that''s right. You are not happy at all to see me, aren't you? You are the one who killed me!" He lunged towards me but Elijah stopped him halfway and pushed him away from me. Kol struggled to get loose, but Elijah didn't let go of him.

"Kol. Please, let's go the living room, so Elena can get decent. We will talk there." Kol hesitated at first. He gave me another threatening glance before they both left me alone. A part of me was relieved and a part of me felt strangely sad. Slowly I realized it was almost surreal how I had let myself go with Elijah. He didn't force me into doing anything, I just complied and yielded to him. What on earth was wrong with me? I tried hard to think about Damon and the feelings I thought I had for him. I tried to remember how I felt when I was in love with Stefan. I felt like a total tramp. Yet, on the other hand, I had always been drwan to Elijah. Maybe my being was the Salvatores had been a mistake all along. Maybe I just didn't want to see it back then because we all thought of the original family as the evil ones opposed to us, the _good ones. _We were so arrogant. We all have done horrible things. I could love Elijah, that's for sure. I could love him more than I ever loved Stefan or Damon. He definitely was the better lover. I blushed thinking back about the way my body had so easily accepted what he was offering me. I caught myself having romantic fantasies about Elijah and me living happily ever after.

Klaus's POV

The witch had passed out in my backseat so I had to carry her to the house. She weighed like nothing. Bonnie looked so vulnerable and innocent now. I had never seen her like this before. I never noticed her beauty before either. Not that she was my type of girl. In our family it has always been Kol who had this strange fasoffcination with witches. I hurried inside feeling restless and uncomfortable. I needed answers, fast. I couldn't wait to go to Elena and mark her, claim her as mine. My little business with Hayley and Caroline had me aroused and I needed to blow off some steam as soon as possible. I had waited much too long. I had wanted to give Elena more time after everything she had gone through. But it was her own doing that she tried to run away and got assaulted. Time was ticking. I hoped Elijah had already prepared her for me. A little voice inside my head hoped exactly the opposite but I was able to ignore it.

My undead heart skipped a beat when I saw Kol sitting in our living room with Elijah. "Little brother." I ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. I didn't let go until I had managed to force a few tears back. "You feel awfully solid for a ghost." Kol grinned. "I am not sure what I am or how I got here. But I see you brought the witch. I think she will have some answers." Bonnie didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon and I could see Kol getting annoyed when she didn't respond to the little slaps he gave her in her face. I called Charles, one of our servants to carry her to one of the guestrooms. "Charles, let Amy fresh her up a little before you put her in a bed."

After they had left I needed some answers. "What do you remember Kol? Do you remember anything at all?." "Yes, I do." Kol patted me on the shoulder. "I remember your grief when you saw my dead body." I held my breath. "You mean you could see me after you died?" Kol smirked. "Yes. It's only a thin veil that seperates the living from the dead. I could see you, hear you but there was nothing I could do to draw your attention. I saw how you captured Elena and made her suffer in the dark. It served her well, that bitch! I was happy my brothers were avenging me until something happened and you all turned soft on her. What the hell was that all about? Elijah? You looked really cosy and romantic when I walked in on you." I felt my heart cringe when I imagined the scene Kol walked into. Quickly I pushed this unwanted emotion aside. "Things have changed Kol. We need Elena now. As we are needed, the original family. The situation in New Orleans is getting out of control. I have our old home there redecorated and I want us to move over tomorrow. Where is Bekah by the way?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "There's a little complication there. Rebekah seems to in Paris. She phoned me earlier today." I yelled: "What the hell is she doing there! You told her to get back here at once, didn't you?" I was outraged. Our sister always had to be stupidly impulsive at all the wrong times." Elijah sighed. "She is still very upset with you Klaus, so she isn't exactly in the mood to do you any favours. Besides she is there with Matt and she told me she is in love with him making everyhting else irrelevant." I struggled to control my anger. "Has anyone informed her yet that Kol is back?" "Good point." Elijah dryly responded. "I will call her at once."

* * *

Elena's POV

I just stepped out of the bathtub when the door to my room swung open again. I was surprised they had finished talking already. When I realised it was Klaus I quickly put on a bathrobe. He had a smoldering look in his eyes when he approached me. I quivered. "I understand Elijah has got you all warmed up for me, now hasn't he? Good. No more foreplay Elena, as much as I enjoyed it, we are running out of time." He had a predatory look in his eyes and I realized at once I had been so wrong to think he wasn't so bad after he had saved me and comforted me. I backed away from him but that only seemed to turn him on even more. Soon I had myself cornered. I felt hypnotized by his carnal stare. Very slowly he approached me. "I can smell your fear Elena." He whispered. "And it's driving me insane with lust." "K-Klaus, no please, leave me alone." He now stood very close to me and his strong hands framed my face. He never broke eyecontact. "Don't make it any harder than it has to be, Elena. You know I can make you come." I couldn't take my eyes off of his plump lips. Despite my fear I felt a throbbing ache between my legs.

I held my breath when he kissed me. It wasn´t a gentle kiss, it was hungry and rough. My body felt electrified. I struggled to get away from him. I couldn´t allow myself to get carried away by him. It was just too much. I regretted now how I had responded to Elijah. I sure as hell wasn´t going to make it as easy for Klaus as I made it for Elijah. I didn't want to feel like a cheap slut. I tried to remember how much I had hated Klaus before. I wasn't going to give in to the sensations that were running through my body. I managed to hit him in the face before he fixated my hands above my head.

Klaus had a dark smirk on his face when he slowly pulled away. ¨Struggle all you want love, it´s only gonna make me harder.¨ ¨You´re disgusting!" I spat at him. ¨Am I now?¨ He whispered against my ear. I shivered again. His lips brushed my earlobe and descended to the sensitive pulse point in my neck. I felt his fangs against my skin and my blood turned to ice. I knew his bite could kill me. ¨K-Klaus. Please...¨ He whispered against my skin: ¨Please what, Elena? Please...bite me...or...please don´t?" "D- Don't." I hated how weak my voice sounded. He gently sucked on my skin but didn't break it. His body pressed me against the wall and I could feel how excited he was. His hands were all over me and my resistance grew weaker and weaker. My legs could barely support me as he continued to seduce me.

Tears trickled over my cheeks when I realized he wasn't going to stop. Klaus seemed to hesitate when he noticed I was crying. Gently he kissed my tears away. "Don't cry sweetheart. You know what? I am going to feel if you are wet. If you are not, I will let you go." His finger stroked my lips and slowly started to trail down over my chin, my throat, between my breasts, over my abdomen leaving gooseflesh everywhere he had touched me, until his finger hovered over my sex. He smirked evilly at me and at the same time he dipped his finger inside me. I yelped in apprehension and _lust? "_Just as I thought..." He whispered in my ear. "Soaking wet for me."

With one quick move he had me on my back on the bed. I felt so humiliated I just had to put up a fight. I kicked and hit him where I could before he had the chance to grab my hands and trap my body under his. At that point I was unable to move. I panted. He lay perfectly still on top of me. His rockhard shaft was trapped between us. Involuntarily my hips bucked to increase the contact. Of course this didn't go unnoticed. He looked surprised and pleased. Slowly he started kissing me again. This time his kisses were tender and hot and they stirred the fire inside me.

He let go of my hands so he could caress my body. I moaned when he gently rolled my nipple between his thumb and indexfinger. His other hand found my clit and I had no other choice than to give up my struggle. My body seemed to have a will of its own. My arms pulled him closer, I stroked his back, feeling his strong muscles moving under the smooth warm skin. His lips had found my nipple and I could feel his tongue moving over it. I reached between our bodies to grab his cock, which was quite impressive. He gasped at my audacity. He responded by letting his finger slip inside me. I moaned softly, wanting, no needing more.

I was soon writhing underneath him, bucking my hips, moaning from pleasure. "Elena!" He warned me. "If you don't stop that I will lose control. I want you so bad." I couldn't help it, but his confession made me gloat. Suddenly I felt like I was pushing his buttons instead of the other way around." I bucked my hips again against him, deliberately teasing him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He whispered before he pushed my legs wide open and buried himself all the way inside me. I screamed in agony. It hurted, he was even bigger than Elijah had been. Fresh tears were dripping from my eyes. He kissed them away. He didn't move, we were just lying there, my body accomodating to his size. The pain quickly faded. His eyes never left mine. I felt oddly safe. Slowly he started to move inside me. The sensations intensified to a point where I was coming apart under him. "Klaus!" I yelled when I undulated against him. At the same time I felt his hot semen spilling inside me and I came back to my senses at once.

**Thanks for reading. Did you like this chapter? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody. And so...the story continues. Finally they are on their way to New Orleans! Thanks to those who show me (continuing) support by reviewing, following and liking my story.**

Elena's POV

I felt really nervous. I had never been on an airplane before, let alone a private one. I was accompanied by Elijah. He had his arm loosely around my shoulders, making me feel safe. He even fastened my seatbelt for me. A few minutes later Klaus boarded the plane. He barely acknowledged my presence and I felt strangely hurt by his indifference towards me. Before I had time to contemplate my feelings about this I was shocked to the core when Kol boarded. He had the limp looking body of Bonnie in his arms. ¨Bonnie!¨ I shouted in terror. She was unconcious and looked awfully pale.

I tried to get out of my seatbelt to come to her aid but Klaus pushed me down again. ¨Sit down!¨ He warned me. His voice was cold and his glare glacial. I winced. Tears started to brim my eyes, I couldn´t help myself. My lips trembled. Klaus sighed. ¨Elena, I...¨ I interrupted him. ¨What is Bonnie doing here? Please...is...is she going to be allright?¨ The last time I saw Bonnie I had tried to kill her. She was my best friend in the world. My throat clenched painfully. I swallowed hard a couple of times. Kol sank down in the chair opposite of me, holding Bonnie in his lap like a doll. He glared evilly at me. ¨She feels warm, she is breathing, she keeps her mouth shut. The ideal woman if you ask me." He grinned and squeezed her breast, his eyes never leaving mine, daring me.

I felt my anger rising. ¨What have you done to her! Let her go, you sick asshole!¨ To my horror Kol dropped Bonnie on the ground and lunged at me. Before I could blink I felt his fangs sinking in my neck. I must have screamed but everything happened so fast I am not sure if I actually did. He almost immediately stopped drinking. He had a stunned look in eyes when he directed his gaze at me. "My god." Kol whispered. "What are you?" Elijah and Klaus reacted at the same time. "What's wrong Kol?" Kol wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "She tastes...differently. I have never tasted anything like this before. And I have had my fair share of supes to drink from." Kol kept staring at me like he couldn't believe what had just passed. Blood was running alongside my neck and I scolded at him for his carelessness.

"Maybe somebody could hand me a towel or something to clean myself? Look at my dress!" Elijah was the first to react. He brought his face near mine, he sniffed me. I was unprepared for him to gently take my face in his hands and put his lips to my neck. I shivered when I felt his silky tongue licking up the blood. His hands were pulling me tighter and at the same time I felt Elijah's fangs causing another sharp pain, breaking the sensitive skin again. He looked hypnotized when he paused for a few seconds. "Amazing. Kol is right. I have never tasted a sweeter nectar." He whispered just before he reclaimed my neck.

"I have tasted her before she became vampire. Let me have a sip as well, to compare." Klaus's voice sounded huskily. "Move over, brother." He groaned at Elijah. Elijah didn't listen. I started to struggle, because I started to feel lightheaded already. I hadn't eaten yet which didn't help my case. "Elijah, please don't, stop!" I panted. When Elijah refused to let go Klaus bit me on the other side of my neck. I was horrified. His bite could kill me for all I knew. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time to have both brothers sucking on my carotid arteries. Klaus soon seemed to have lost himself as well while feeding on me. I started to panick. "Klaus, please, you will kill me when you keep this up." I sighed with relief when he seemed to listen to me. He tore the vein in his own wrist open and pressed it against my mouth. At the same time he attacked my neck again.

Slowly my fear dissolved and I gave in to the intoxicating experience. I cannot begin to describe the feelings that were flooding me. To say it felt as good as having sex would be a gross understatement. Well you could compare it to having multiple orgasms but in an even more intimate way. Soon I started to feel dizzy and my body got limp in their bloodsucking embrace. It was impossible to tell where my body started and where it ended. Our essences were mixing, flowing into eachother in a never ending triangle. One hand crept up my thigh and another cupped my breast. I lost track of what was happening until a loud scream snapped me out of it. "Ah the witch is awake." Kol remarked dryly. Somehow Bonnie's scream had broken the spell between Elijah, Klaus and me. They simultaneously let go of me causing me to collapse in my seat.

* * *

Klaus's POV

I was shocked to realize I had lost my self control. I hadn't meant to take so much of Elena's blood. I needed her as strong as possible if I were to take down Marcel and reclaim my city. _Our city. _Me and my siblings had helped founding the ancient town of New Orleans in the eightteenth century. We had been so disappointed with the condition of the cities in the US compared by the grandeur of the European cities we had visited, that we had decided to bring some of the culture and class down here. We succeeded wonderfully. Unfortunately there had been two major fires later. But with the help of the Spanish we were able to rebuild the city as we had it planned. Oh the memories of those wonderful days. New Orleans was like Paris. A rich mixture of people, art, food, fashion, culture. I couldn't wait to show Elena the amazing Big Easy.

Bonnie's voice had somehow breaken the spell that kept the three of us bounded. Elijah and Kol hurried over to see how Bonnie was doing. She was lying on the floor, her hair wild and tangled around her face. Kol was the first to kneel at her side. "Blood is the rose of mysterious union." She whispered. "What is she saying?" Elijah asked. I shrugged. "Nothing sensible. She is quoting from an old song from the Doors." Kol interrupted me. "You know so much and at the same time you only know so little, Nik. She is quoting from an ancient wicca ritual." Now my little brother had my attention. If it comes to witches he knows in fact a lot more than I do. He has been hanging around with them even before he was turned vampire. I never understood this odd fascination of his.

Before I could urge Kol to elaborate, Bonnie suddenly startled us all by getting a seizure. Her eyeballs turned white and there was blood running from her nose. "Help me hold her down!" Kol exclaimed. I was surprised to see Kol acting like a responsible adult all of a sudden. "No, no! I am a witch, not a voodoo priestess!" She yelled. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down my spine. It started to dawn on me that far greater challenges than Marcel were waiting for us in NOLA. "Bonnie!" I grabbed her arms and shook her roughly. "Tell me how you brought Kol back from the dead!" Her eyes slowly became normal and she looked at me, not with her usual loathing but with genuine terror in her eyes. "Have you ever heard of Marie Laveau?" She whispered. Of course I had, everybody who had ever visited New Orleans had.

* * *

Elena's point of view

Slowly I started to feel a little better but I decided to keep my eyes shut. What the hell had just happened? The plane was already preparing to land. Despite my conflicting emotions I was kind of excited. I caught myself looking forward to seeing New Orleans. My thoughts were going back to last night with Klaus. I felt ashamed that I had let myself be so easily seduced by him. He had made me feel for a moment like he actually cared. I blinked a few tears away thinking back about a steamy night and a lonely morning.

_Elijah woke me up early this morning. I noticed I was alone in my bed. It only took a second before memories of last night´s hot encounter with Klaus flooded my mind. After my first mindnumbing orgasm Klaus made love to me two more times until I begged him to let me sleep. Last thing I remembered is I must have fallen asleep in his arms. I never noticed him leaving my bed._

_I wondered if he had been talking to Elijah about me. I felt my face flush. Elijah chuckled briefly when he looked at me. ¨Elena, we will be leaving this afternoon for New Orleans. I want to know if we can trust you not to do anything stupid like running away from us?¨ He had asked me. I thought about this. I felt strangely calm. ¨I don´t have anything left to stay in Mystic Falls for, so why would I try to run?¨ Elijah caressed my face. ¨Good girl.¨ He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me lightly. I turned away from him planning to freshen up when he grabbed my arms and pulled me with my back against his strong and lean body. I held my breath when he whispered in my ear: ¨I am happy to see you survived last night with Niklaus. Could it be that you actually enjoyed it?¨ I blushed when he chuckled darkly. His voice was suddenly cold when he added: ¨You are ours now. We will do with you whatever we want and you better prepare yourself that the sex won´t stay vanilla forever. But we will teach you how to please us, don´t worry.¨ After this dark promise he added: ¨You have 30 minutes before we leave._

* * *

_Meanwhile in Paris_

"I can't believe Kol is back in the land of the living. How did you manage to book us a flight home on such a short notice?" Matt asked Rebekah when she got off the phone. She smiled. "When you have money, everything can be achieved, Matt. However the plane doesn´t leave until late this afternoon so we still have some time left. I really want to show you Père Lachaise.¨ Matt took his Iphone. ¨You mean the cemetary?" Matt chuckled incredulous. "Rebekah? Why would we want to visit a graveyard?¨ Rebekah smiled. ¨It is an important tourist attraction in Paris, check your ¨discover Paris¨ app. There are lots of famous people buried there, like Oscar Wilde, Chopin, Edith Piaf and my personal favourite Jim Morrison. I really hate Klaus for having me boxed up all those years. I missed so much fun times. I would have loved to meet Jim Morrison back in the sixties. Do you think he might have fancied me?¨ Matt laughed at loud. ¨I am sure he would Rebekah.¨ He continued, this time more serious: ¨Who wouldn´t? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.¨ Rebekah smiled. ¨Do you mean that Matt?¨"Actually, I do." Matt declared before he wrapped his arms around Rekekah and kissed her gently. He heard her breath hitch, which encouraged him to deepen the kiss. When he heard a soft sob, he got worried and he stopped to look in her eyes. "Why are you crying, Rebekah? I am sorry, I shouldn't have..." She stopped him effectively from talking by kissing him fiercely.

They took the Paris metro. One of the oldest ones in the world. Rebekah looked happy. She closed her eyes. "Even the smell here hasn't changed much over the last hundred years. I remembered when the first line was opened in 1900 during the world fair. I was there with Nik. I love being here. Brings back so many good memories." Matt wrinkled his nose. "It smells like rotten eggs." Rebekah giggled. "It does, doesn't it? Still, I love it, I can't help myself." They hopped off at the Père Lachaise metrostation.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts! X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy the new chapter! **

The hot and moist air welcomed me to New Orleans as soon as we left the airconditoned building of the Lakefront airport. Elijah had taken me by the arm and guided me from the moment we left the plane. I was grateful for that, as I still felt shaky and unstable. "The airport was badly damaged by Katrina, the hurricane. Appropiate name by the way for a force of destruction. Thankfully they were able to restore much of the art deco work. But there is a lot still to be done as you can see." I had feasted my eyes on the beautiful interior. When we stepped outside the lake caught my eyes.

My weariness magically disappeared. Somehow being here felt good at once, like I had finally come home. I couldn´t tell what it was exactly, there was something in the atmosphere which affected me at the level of my very soul. Klaus was awfully quiet when he directed us to the white limousine outside. During the drive we were all silent. I was sitting at the window side and greedily drank in all the new views. I think I already had fallen in love with NOLA. Maybe it was the sound of music in the air, the faint lingering scent of cajun food in the air, the colourful people I saw walking in the streets, the way the Mississippi river was flowing. The city had already nestled itself in my heart. There were paintings and sculptures for sale on the sidewalks. We drove past oases of green amidst the crowded streets. I hoped they would allow me to see the city by myself on foot. I longed to stroll those pavements and discover all the secrets of the city.

Whatever the reason my mood shifted from inkblack to lighthearted and comfortable. Bonnie had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. My poor friend had been through so much. We only had little time to speak to each other beacuse the brothers had demanded answers from her from the moment she awoke from her unnatural sleep. But she had smiled at me and told me she loved me so I had actually hope again for the future. Klaus sat opposite me, our knees nearly touching each other. Next to Klaus there was Elijah. They both were staring at me like I was from a different planet or something.

Kol sat on Bonnie´s other side. He had pretty much ignored me after he had tasted me. I tried to stay away from him as far as possible, he made it pretty clear he hated my guts. He was a devious little bastard in my opinion, so I was kind of worried how everything was going to work out once we were all living together. What happened on the plane added to my worries, although I didn´t really understand what exactly was going on. Kol had sampled me, but didn´t lose control, where Klaus and Elijah seemed to be in some sort of trance like state as soon as they were drinking from me.

Although it had felt amazing, it also freaked me out. I was hoping Bonnie would have some answers. I had so many questions on my mind. I wasn´t really terrified anymore of Klaus and Elijah and what they might do to me, but I was bad at handling insecurities. I needed answers. I felt Klaus was still staring at me but he averted his gaze when I tried to make eyecontact. Well he could go to hell for all I cared. I had decided to make the most of my stay in New Orleans. I looked over in Elijah's direction.

His expression was hard to read when his eyes locked with mine. The limo had stopped at a gate. After a few seconds the doors automatically opened and we were on a long driveway, surrounded by ancient trees, leading to a very big residence, painted in yellow, red and white. On the front was a stairway leading to a big veranda. This couldn't be their house, could it? Elijah cleared his throat and said: "Home, at last." I was the first to step out of the limo. I was so excited. I had never seen such an old house before. It was so beautiful. Elijah offered me his arm and I followed him up the stairs. "I will give you the grand tour of the house, I can see you like it." I was grateful for his offer, greatful to be away from Klaus.

Klaus POV

Ahh, to be back in New Orleans! When we got out of the limo I glanced over at Elena, curious about her reaction. She looked like she couldn't believe her eyes. I smirked. Our house had that effect on people, even back in time. Elena had been awfully quiet during the flight and the drive. I knew she felt hurt, but there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I had more important things to do than to comfort a teenage girl. After the sex last night I had snuck out of her bed a few hours before dawn. I had work to do. Hailey had followed my orders and gathered all her werewolf friends at her house. I was surprised she had so many friends. I killed all fifty and had them reborn again as my loyal hybrids. I told her to hire a cleaning company and send me the bill for cleaning her house. There was so much blood, I was worried it would attract vermin. They were to meet us later in NOLA. I was planning to make a grand entry tonight at Marcel's place, together with my brothers and Elena and my army right behind me. I had to make an impression. I had to let him know I was serious as hell to reclaim my position.

I noticed how Elena's eyes had lit up when we drove through the French quarter. I don't know why but somehow I had hoped she would love New Orleans as much I do. Our giant mansion in the French quarter had been thoroughly renovated in the pas few months. On the outside it looked amazing, just as it had when it just had been built. I was curious to see the results on the inside. I stepped on the veranda, my favourite part of the house, where I had been sitting reminiscing for many hours. I closed my eyes for a bit. The wood under my feet felt like I had never left the place. I had been happy here. I realized this was actually the last place I had felt happy. Until Mikael found us and we were on the run again. I swallowed. I had to admit I suddenly missed Rebekah so much it almost hurt. So many memories. I shook my head. No time for being sentimental, there was work to be done.

* * *

3rd person POV

After she was brought to a room, which she could consider hers for the time being, Bonnie had collapsed on the bed and fallen in a deep and dreamless sleep. When she opened her eyes again she looked straight into the eyes of the youngest original who was way too close to her for comfort. She gasped but remained silent, insecure. She wasn't really scared of him anymore. If he had wanted to harm her he would have done by now she reckoned. But to say she was at ease with being all alone in a bedroom with Kol would be overstating it.

"What do you remember?" He whispered. The expression on his face was unreadable, yet very intense. She swallowed and sat up straight in order to feel less vulnerable. "You were in a place where you were not supposed to be, weren't you?" He mimicked her motions so he was still as close to her as when she was lying down. "What do you want from me? Why did you take me to New Orleans?" She was looking for a diversion.

"Answer the question!" He insisted. "What kind of magic did you use to reach the realm of the dead?" Bonnie felt cold all of a sudden. What she had done went against all the natural laws. She had been desperate to find Jeremy. She just couldn't live with herself after Jeremy had died. She felt responsible for his death. Furthermore she felt guilty because there were so many things left unsaid, it just wasn't fair he wasn't around anymore. She never even told him she still loved him with all her heart. That she never stopped loving him.

Bonnie didn't notice she was crying until Kol wiped away a tear from her cheek. He put his finger to his mouth. "Wh- what are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "Tasting your sad tears. So I can compare them to your happy tears. I always wondered if there would be a difference." He looked absent-mindedly. "I don't think I will ever be happy again." She softly said. "You will." Kol said.

Before Bonnie could respond to Kol's surprising statement they were interrupted by the opening of the door. "Don't the two of you look cozy." Klaus sarcastically remarked. "I hate to disturb you love birds but it's time you provide me with some answers witch." Bonnie made a funny sound when Klaus said ""love birds". Kol cheekily smiled and whispered in her ear: "Not yet, Bonnie, but we will get there." Bonnie sent him a disgusted look. "Not in this lifetime." Kol grabbed her hand, placed a kiss on it and smiled at her. "Wanna bet?" His smile tugged at strings deep inside and long forgotten. She firmly decided not to pay attention to this strange effect he had on her. He was a wicked original vampire with no morals nor conscience and she hated him. It actually felt good to remind herself of this.

Klaus got impatient. "Enough with the chit chat. What were you babbling about on the plane about Marie Laveau? Did you really think we would buy that crap? First of all Marie Laveau is dead, she has been like that for a long time. I have known her very well, so I would know if she were still among the living. Second I know what it looks like if a voodoopriestess raises somebody from the dead. Kol would be a zombie if that were the case. Does my brother look like a zombie to you?" Klaus sounded incredulous. "No, he doesn't. He is not a zombie. He is not raised from the dead but taken from the death. Big difference." Bonnie looked at Klaus defiantly. "I don't want to talk about it, I need rest."

She lied down again, but Klaus grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet again. "Don't try to defy me, Bonnie." Klaus warned her. "I will torture the truth out of you, if I have to." Kol jumped up and pushed Klaus away from Bonnie. "You will not do such a thing, big brother. Apologize to the lady. Have you forgotten she saved my life? Without her I wouldn't even be here." Bonnie saw how Klaus's eyes narrowed and darkened. "I am sure that wasn't her intention at all, the way I see it you came as a side-effect. Am I right, Bonnie?" Bonnie sighed. "I was desperate." She finally started talking. "I used black magic in order to reach the realm of the dead. I had to find Jeremy. Instead they found me."

"Who did?"

"The spirit of Marie Laveau together with Baron Samedi worked through me to bring Kol back." Kol interrupted Bonnie. "Wait a minute. Klaus may understand what you are talking about but I don't. Please start from the beginning." Bonnie sighed. She still looked pale, fatigued and something else, helpless? "Baron Samedi is a loa, a god in the voodoo religion. What I did was forbidden. They sensed my presence and decided to use me to bring you back. I fought them but my gramps was there with me and she told me I had to cooperate for the greater good." She whispered, her eyes wide with apprehension. "It felt like I was being violated by two persons at the same time." Kinky." Kol snickered, earning himself a ferocious glare from Bonnie. "Shut up, Kol." Klaus demanded. "Did they tell ou yanything else?"

* * *

Matt and Rebekah were strolling through the Père Lachaise cemetary, hand in hand, looking relaxed and happy, sunlight in their hair. "You were right, this place is definitely worth visiting. It looks more like a park then a graveyard. So much green. Look at those trees! How old do you think they are? And look at those huge monumental tombs!" Rebekah giggled at his enthusiasm. "Hate to say I told you so!" Matt tried to grab her but she ran away from him. "Wait until I catch you!" Matt threatened with a huge smile on his face. But there was no way he could outrun her, after all she was still half an original vampire. Rebekah stopped running when she could no longer hear his footsteps behind her.

She looked around. To her surprise she found herself at Jim Morrison's grave. She smiled and sat down on the tombstone. There were lots of flowers on his grave. "Still popular after all those years." Rebekah smiled. Then she heard a voice, a female voice. _"Blood is the rose of mysterious union"._ Rebekah got up as fast as she could. She looked around and saw a woman, a dark haired woman. "Who are you?" "That is unimportant. I came to warn you. Reconcile with your brothers when you join them in New Orleans. Don't fight over petty things. There are larger things at stake here." When Matt finally appeared the woman had vanished into thin air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Elena, Bonnie, Klaus, Kol and Elijah have arrived in New Orleans. Couldn't help myself, just had to add some smutt time in this chapter, before we will be back to business. Don't like, don't read. Or enjoy. **

Elena's POV

I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the house. While he took his time to show me around, Elijah never let go of my hand, almost as if he was afraid I would run away. Like I had anywhere left to go. Besides I had to admit to myself: I already felt at home here. Despite of the magnitude of the mansion it felt warm and welcoming, almost alive. I felt safe from the moment I had set foot over the threshold. I know it sounds crazy but I had never felt such a strong sense of _belonging_. The emptiness I had experienced from the moment I woke up this morning had all disappeared.

I lost track of the number of rooms and bathrooms the house had. There were at least five very big suite-like bedrooms upstairs with amazingly beautiful wrought iron balconies. I couldn't believe one of those was going to be mine. I must have looked like a child in a candy store in Elijah's eyes when he showed me the room that had been chosen to be mine. He had an amused smile on his face when he saw how I excited I was with my new room. I instantly loved the decoration. The walls were painted white with soft pink accents. The bed was really kingsize, you could sleep with six persons in it and still be comfortable. There was an enormous amount of pillows on it. I let myself drop on the bed between them and sighed happily. "This is way beyond my wildest dreams." Elijah sat down on the bed next to me. "I gather you like the house and your room?" He asked.

"Oh yes." I sighed blissfully. "Thank you for taking me here." I gave him a chaste kiss on his mouth. Before I could blink he was on top of me, his lips hungrily crashing into mine. His hands were fumbling with the front of my dress. "Show me how grateful you are." He growled. Unexpectedly I felt an incredible anger rising inside me. I have no idea where I had suddenly gathered the strength and the will to push him away from me, but I succeeded. Elijah looked so baffled it was almost funny. "Stay away from me! I am not your whore, Iam sick of being used by Klaus and you, do you understand!" Elijah's expression was as cold as ice when he slowly approached me again like a predator. Strangely I didn't feel no fear, just rage. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Elena. You cannot defy me."

* * *

3rd person POV

¨Why did you take me all the way to New Orleans? How long do you intend to keep me here against my will? ¨ Bonnie asked, slightly panicked. ¨As long as necessary. Now tell me me what else they told you. Why did they want you to take Kol with you from the realm of the dead?¨ Klaus moved closer to Bonnie. She flinched, suddenly afraid. ¨I-I have to think, please give me some time, everything was just...so confusing.¨ ¨I don´t believe you. The more time I give you the more lies you can make up. Tell me now, witch!¨

Klaus lost his patience. He grabbed Bonnie´s shoulders and shook her vehementely. Bonnie closed her eyes, convinced he was going to hit her. Instead it was Klaus who got hit. By his little brother. Kol had managed to position himself between Klaus and Bonnie. ¨Leave her alone, Klaus. She is tired. She has been through a lot.¨ Kol hissed at his brother. Klaus furrowed his brow, his eyes narrowed and darkened. To everybody´s surprise he suddenly laughed out loud. ¨Well, well. Still have a thing for witches, now do you Kol? That´s all very cute, but there are larger things at stake here. Now get out of my way.¨

Kol didn´t move an inch. ¨Make me!¨ ¨Very well. Apparantly being dead has seriously damaged your brain. Or is it your dick now, talking? Last chance Kol, get out of my way!¨ Bonnie was scared. She could feel the tension in the room building to an unbearable degree. She grabbed her head and screamed in agony. Her last thought was _oh my god I am fainting again._ Kol caught her just a second before she hit the floor. Carefully he laid her down on the bed. He wrapped a blanket around her and tucked her in. He stared down on her for a short while and gently caressed her face.

Klaus shook his head in disbelief. ¨What the fuck is wrong with you Kol? You hate this witch, remember?¨ Kol looked confused. ¨I know.¨ ¨Then why on earth did you defy me and defend her?¨ Kol sat down on the bed beside Bonnie. ¨I don´t know what´s going on, Nik. It´s just...I...I can feel her in my head. She was so scared, I felt it like it was my own fear. I just had to help her.¨

Klaus was silent and thought about what Kol said. ¨We will figure it out, Kol. I was already planning on contacting the witches of New Orleans. Maybe they can be of assistence.¨ Klaus had never seen Kol acting like this. It worried him. ¨What exactly do you remember about your return from the dead?¨ Kol sighed. ¨Oh, man, I don´t know. It was so weird. I remember seeing Bonnie there, on the other side I mean. I knew she wasn´t supposed to be there. It was forbidden and wrong. I approached her because I wanted to hurt her, I vividly remember that was my intention.

I wondered if it were possible to inflict harm in the realm of the dead. I saw her with Jeremy. She didn´t see me coming. Jeremy tried to warn her but I was already tearing the skin in her neck. Even when I was dead I yearned to taste her blood. The last thing I remember is I managed to drink from her. She fought me and suddenly we were back among the living.¨ Kol rested his head in his hands.

¨Nik, just...leave her be, okay, for now? You can trust Bonnie.¨ Klaus raised his eyebrows. ¨Really? Since when are you such an expert on who to trust? Last time I checked your infatutation endangered our entire family.¨ Kol got up, clenching his fists. ¨Yes, I know. I have already suffered enough for that. All those wasted years in a coffin, where you put me in!¨ Klaus sighed. ¨Come on Kol, let bygones be bygones, shall we? Allright then, I will leave Bonnie at peace, just for the time being. If you promise to keep an eye on her. She is not to leave the house on her own, do you hear me? I am doing it for you, okay? I still don´t trust her.¨ Kol embraced Klaus. ¨Aw, thanks brother. I owe you one.¨ Klaus grinned. ¨I know.

* * *

Elena's POV

"What is it with the women in this house today?" Klaus came in my room while I was seriously fighting Elijah, yelling at him at the top of my voice, my fists pounding on his chest. I was surprised I was actually succesfull in fighting Elijah off. Something significant seemed to have changed. I felt stronger and more self-assured than I had before. Elijah tried to grab my hair, but I was faster. I ducked under his arm and hid behind Klaus. He turned to face me, looking amused and a little worried? at the same time. When he softly asked: "What's going on here Elena? Are you okay?" I couldn't help myself. I was starting to break down. Tears blurred my vison. I swallowed hard before I blurted: "I am so through with you all! I am not your toy. You can't use me like that whenever you goddamn feel like it. I can't take it anymore!"

I really felt like throwing the furniture at their heads when Klaus did something unexpected. He pulled me against his chest, put his strong arms around me in a way I couldn't move another muscle. At first I tensed and tried to fight him. "Hush now, love." He whispered in my hair. "Don't fight, relax." He stroke my hair and slowly the tension in my body diminished. "That's it love, let it go." He still held me firmly, maar the urge to fight had left me. We stood there for minutes. Slowly he moved his head and I felt his lips brushing my earlobe. He whispered: "Don't worry sweetheart, just let yourself go." I shivered and my knees got weak. I surrendered.

Elijah pressed himself against my back and despite my earlier sentiments it felt like heaven being sandwiched by the brothers. Elijah's lips found my other ear and his cool breath made me shudder even harder. "You see, Elena..." He whispered. "This isn't so bad, is it?" I can't explain what was happening to me. In the back of my head I was still angry with both of them, but it felt like the emotions weren't mine. A soft whimper came over my lips when Elijah rubbed his erection against my ass at the same time Klaus pushed his hard shaft against my pussy. It was impossible to tell whose hands were Klaus's and whose hands belonged to Elijah. Four hands were caressing and undressing me. I got stripped naked in front of them. They were both eyeing me with a raw hunger, which was arousing as hell.

"Kneel my love." Klaus softly pushed me down on my knees in front of him. He freed his stiff cock from his pants and framed my face. He pushed the crown against my lips. I opened my mouth to him, _wanting _to taste him. Slowly he pushed himself further inside my mouth. I tried not to gag, willing my throat muscles to relax. Klaus groaned hard, which encouraged me even more to pleasure him. Rhythmically I sucked him. It made me feel powerfull to have this effect on him. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind by Elijah. "Support yourself with your arms." He commanded me. He took me by my hips and with one movement he joined our bodies together. He slowly started thrusting his rockhard cock inside me from behind. With each thrust he pushed me against Klaus so I was pleasing both of them at the same time. I was incredibly hot, but was unable to come in this position. Elijah fingered my clit, but each time I was close to an orgasm he stopped. It was driving me insane.

I pulled myself away from them and pushed Klaus on his back on the bed. I straddled him and started fucking him. I smiled when I saw how shocked and aroused he was by my action. I rode him hard and I soon I was very close to coming. I felt Elijah moving behind me. He pushed me forwards so my ass went up in the air. I head his voice in my ear and I froze with fear when he said: "I am going to fuck to your little ass now Elena. Have you been touched there before?" Next I felt a lube finger slide inside my forbidden opening and I cringed, terrified. Klaus caressed my cheek. "Relax, Elena. Don't fight it. Trust us." Slowly I relaxed my muscles and I felt Elijah's finger sliding deeper inside me. It burned, but after a while a need was building inside me and I started to wiggle against his finger, urging him to move. He pulled out of me and replaced his finger with his cock. I turned all rigid as I remembered how big it was. It would never fit in there! I was starting to freak out. Klaus whispered at me, soothing me, holding perfectly still so I could adjust. It hurted and I was scared but somehow I managed to relax. It took some time but Elijah managed to fill me completely. The pain subsided very soon and an all consuming feeling of lust was building inside me. I needed them to move inside me, filling me so completely I nearly cried from pleasure. Then suddenly I was overwhelmed by an orgasm I had never experienced before.

"You compelled me, didn't you?" I accused Klaus when the three of us were resting in each others's arms. I wasn't even mad at him, I didn't feel any guilt at all, no regrets. I felt whole, serene and wonderful. "I am sorry." He said but he didn't sound sorry at all. He propped himself up on his elbow and our eyes locked. His expession was all focused and serious. "Listen Elena. Tonight we will present you to Marcel. My former protegé and king of New Orleans. He stems directly from my bloodline. Everybody in New Orleans knows about the significance of the doppelgänger, so others will want to claim you. If Marcel were to succeed in claiming you nothing can stop him, you are like a weapon. I don't expect you to understand, therefore you know too little about the legends of the doppelgänger. You just need to trust us in this. We have sex with you so others will know you are marked, claimed by us. It would be ultimately rude if others were to ignore that. Even vampire kingdoms have laws."

I was astonished by his declaration. "But...but all your talk about taking revenge on me, using me as your slave and all..." My voice was barely audible. I forced myself to continue because I just had to know where I stood. Klaus interrupted me. "We didn't hurt you, now did we?" I shook my head. "I even think it is safe to say we actually pleasured you, right?" Elijah added. My cheeks reddened with embarassment. "Taking revenge was only a side effect. We need you for a bigger goal. And since Kol is technically no longer dead, we don't need to avenge him now do we?"

**I am lost without your feedback, so please take a little time to leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
**

Klaus´s POV

We must have dozed off, the three of us. I was the first to wake up. I noticed it was already getting dark outside. I checked my watch, there was still plenty of time. I was hoping Rebekah´s plane wasn´t delayed. Of course she didn´t know yet that I expected her to join us for our visit to Marcel later tonight. She didn´t know anything yet about what was going on here. All she knew was she was going to see Kol again. I firmly tried to suppress my worries concerning her current feelings towards me. She would forgive me, she always had. She would do what I asked her to do. I kept repeating this to myself over and over.

Elena whimpered softly in her sleep. I turned so I could watch her beautiful face. Elijah was still holding her, they were sleeping spooned up together. An unfamiliair feeling of possessiveness came over me. I had to admit I didn´t like the way Elijah held on to her. I sighed. My feelings for Elena were starting to get complicated. I had enough complications in my life at the moment. The easiest solution was for me to withdraw completely and let Elijah have her. I had planned to do that after last night when I made love- when I fucked her-. I rubbed my eyes.

What the hell was wrong with me. How could I let Elena get under my skin like this? I couldn´t afford this. Ever since we took Elena to live with us I was being haunted by memories. Long forgotten memories, long forgotten feelings. Memories of Tatia, the only girl I had ever truly loved. And who loved me for what I was. I had hoped to find that again with Caroline, until it became clear to me that she would never love me for what I was. She needed me to change and I had tried hard, but it was never enough. Caroline even wanted me to change my past, the things I had done before. Tatia wasn't so demanding. Well, Tatia might have loved me, problem was she loved Elijah just as much. She couldn't choose and Elijah and me both got hurt. I hadn't been thinking about Tatia for ages but since a few days her face was haunting me, blending with Elena´s face in my imagination. I had to stop this but I was at a loss how.

I didn´t like the cruelty I had sensed in Elijah's approach to Elena. He never had been cruel before to women in general and he always had been fond of Elena. I had gone over and over this in my head and came up with the conclusion that it must have something to do with Katherine. She had betrayed him again. Elijah told me he was through with Katherine forever but I had a strong feeling he was taking his anger with her out on Elena. That´s one reason I wasn´t prepared yet to step back. The other reason was much more confusing. I couldn´t bear to see her hurt. She hurted herself with the razorblades, she got hurt when she ran away from us and tonight...Elijah didn´t prepare her at all for what he was about to do to her.

Elena had been so scared. Fear is always an great aphrodisiac to creatures like me and Elijah. I knew Elijah wouldn´t stop before she yielded to him. I also knew for sure he would seriously have hurted her if I hadn´t compelled her to relax. I was kind of jealous that my brother took her virginity there but it also made sense, since my cock is thicker than his. Anal sex takes time to getting used to. I wouldn't have done it to her yet, but now I was dying to possess her tight little ass myself. My fantasies were arousing the hell out of me and my already hard cock started to throb almost painfully. I wanted her again, but I wanted her for myself. Suddenly I felt reluctant to share her with Elijah, despite the promise we had made to each other about sharing her.

I woke Elijah up. Even just waking up my brother looked fantastic. His hair wasn't even messed up, like mine always is. He stared at me a little confused and sleepy at first, looked at Elena and then he smiled. His hand moved over her side, I saw the hunger rising in his eyes when he moved his head in the direction of her neck. I stopped him there. I whispered: "Let her sleep for a while, Elijah. For the record, I think we better not drink from her no more. That was the weirdest thing to ever happen, back on the plane."

Elijah nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Niklaus. I didn't want to bite here, I wanted to kiss her and enjoy her some more."

"I understand but you were pretty rough on her, so she might still feel sore."

"She will heal again, Niklaus. Since when do you worry about trivial things like that?" Elijah looked inquisitively at me. I decided to change the subject.

"I need to ask you a favour, Elijah. Kol has been acting weird around Bonnie. I don't trust her. The problem is Kol won't let me near her, he is afraid I harm her, which is not unlikely. After all the little bitch managed to put a spell on me, keeping me trapped inside the house with my dead brother. I need you to keep an eye on them."

"No problem, Niklaus. But does it have to be right now?" Elijah looked regretful at Elena but got up nonetheless. I knew he would, to my brother responsibilities towards the family weighed heavier than personal pleasure. I felt just a tad of guilt when he got dressed and left me alone with Elena.

I caressed Elena´s face thereby waking her up as I intended to. She opened her beautiful liquid dark chocolate coloured eyes. My face was only inches away from hers and I felt a little hurt to see her flinch. "Are you still afraid of me, Elena?" I whispered.

"Shouldn't I be?"

I thought about this. "Yes, you should be." I replied as honest as I could be.

Quickly she looked behind me before her eyes locked with mine again. ¨Where is Elijah?¨ She asked.

To my own surprise I told her the truth, no games. ¨I sent him away. I needed to spend some time alone with you.¨

She visibly relaxed and put her head down on her pillow again. ¨Why?¨ She softly asked. I didn´t answer but instead I pressed my hard erection against her slender soft warm body. ¨Please, don´t...¨ She begged. I wanted her so bad but I forced myself to be tender and gentle with her. I kissed her very softly until I felt she parted her lips to let my tongue in. We kissed for a long time. My hands were stroking her back and buttocks. She pressed her plump breasts to my chest, arching her back nearly causing me to lose my self control. I loved the way she immediately succumbed to me and I allowed myself to get lost in the moment once more.

* * *

3rd person POV

¨What´s wrong Rebekah? Why won´t you talk to me?¨ Matt and Rebekah had been up in the air for more than six hours now. It would take them another three hours before the touch down in NOLA. Rebekah hadn´t said a word since they boarded the plane. She had been drinking wine non stop. Matt glanced at her. God, she was so beautiful, he had fallen hard for her. He thought she felt the same for him, but now she was shutting him out. ¨You wouldn´t understand Matt. You are human.¨ She sounded a little drunk. ¨Well you are half human Rebekah, so at least half of you should be able to communicate with me.¨ Matt tried to stay calm. Something had freaked her out in Paris at the Père LaChaise cemetary but she had refused to talk about it with him. ¨You know nothing Matt. You are a sweet boy, but you cannot help me with this.¨

¨Fuck you, Rebekah! You won´t even give me a chance!¨ Now he did lose his temper. Who the hell did she think she was. Just because she was like a thousand years older than him didn´t mean she could belittle him like that. She sighed and briefly touched his hand. Matt melted the moment her pools of blue looked up at him.

¨You are right, Matt. I am sorry. It isn´t you. I have yet to process what I saw.¨

¨Why don´t you start by telling me?¨ Matt urged her gently.

¨I saw a ghost. The ghost of a witch I had known and who died about a thousand years ago. She was my friend. Our mothers were best friends. Although her appearance startled me, it were her words that made me quiver all over.¨

¨What was it, Rebekah?¨

"She quoted from an ancient wicca prayer. _Blood is the rose of mysterious union. _I have heard it only once before. When me and my family were turned into vampires, Esther told me about the importance of the blood. Our original blood. And the blood of Tatia. It was her blood that helped to conceive us as vampires. She told me I would be reminded of this only if there was danger ahead. Danger to our existence. If I heard that sentence ever again I had to pay attention, my life and that of my brothers would depend on it."

Matt was silent for a while. Finally he said: "Wow. That's pretty intense. I understand you were startled. Did this...ghost-witch tell you anything else?"

"Yes, she told me I should reconcile with Klaus."

* * *

Elena's POV

I was so tired, I had been up for more than 24 hours already, apart from a few short naps. Unfortunately I was to stay awake a little longer. Here we stood in the middle of Marcel's kingdom. It didn't look like anything like a palace, more like a very big luxurious bar, but there was actually a throne in the middle. I was very nervous. This was the big moment Klaus and Elijah had been hinting about all this time.

Klaus told me the bar was on Bourbon street, one of the most famous and nicest streets of New Orleans. I only caught a glimpse of the street but what I saw looked very inviting to me. Klaus saw I was disppointed and had promised me if everyhting went according to plan he would show me all of NOLA.

We made a dramatic entree at Marcel's bar. I was in the middle of Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah had just arrived from the airport. I heard they had a fight, her and Klaus but he seemed to have managed to convince her to come along. She looked tired. I couldn't wait to talk to her. The only other half human/half vampire in the world. Kol had joined us too and an army of hybrids as well, created with my blood. I had mixed feelings about that. I don't know how many hybrids there were but after we all had entered the place looked packed. Last but not least there was Bonnie. She looked terrified. I didn´t even had an opportunity to speak to her yet.

Everybody held their breath when Marcel entered the place. "What can I do for you, my friend?" He adressed Klaus in very jovial way.

"I came to tell you to pack your bags. I am taking back my city." Klaus replied.

¨Very impressive, Klaus, my sire. But why the animosity? After all it was you who fled the city. This could all have been yours if you had stayed and taken your responsibility. I stepped in the void and build this place the way it is now. I kept the people together, I provided them with laws, safety. What have you done huh? You have done shit for this town. You don´t deserve to take it from me.¨

I saw how Klaus clenched his jaws. He looked truly dangerous. In a second he had himself under control again. ¨You are right, Marcel. But I am still your sire, you owe me respect! If you retreat now, no harm will come to you or your people.¨

¨I knew you were coming Klaus. I took a hostage. I am surprised you haven´t missed her by now!¨ Marcel grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. A door opened and a woman was thrown before Marcel´s feet. It was Katherine. She wasn´t exactly my friend but it shocked me deeply to see her like this. She was wounded, dirty and terrified. I heard Elijah gasp. His fingers squeezed my arm painfully but he remained silent.

Klaus quickly gave him a look before he said: ¨Why on earth would we be missing Katarina Petrova? She is of no value to us. We have Elena, she is the valuable one.¨

Marcel looked disappointed. ¨So sad to hear that. Then we have kept her alive for nothing. Kill her now!¨ Marcel commanded one of his vampire bodyguards. Everything happened really fast after that. What I was able to registrate was that Katherine was pulled up by her hair. The vampire bodyguard grabbed a wooden stake. Suddenly Elijah was there and instead of Katherine the vampire ended up staked. At first everybody was silent. Elijah stood there with Katherine in his arms. Klaus looked frozen. Kol was ready to fight but stayed put after a little gesture Klaus made.

Marcel applauded loudly.¨Klaus, it seems you are wrong. She might hold no value to you but I happened to notice your brother begs to differ."

**Thanks for leaving a review. It is greatly appreciated and what keeps me going!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I know I can't make all of you happy, but your reviews are important to me. Sometimes they even influence the storyline. It is not always easy to read reviews like Cassia's but I am happy she took the time to write her opinion. I agree with her about Elena to some degree, but Elena in my story needed time to find her strength back. In this chapter she makes a start. For me the most important thing is not be too predictable in where the story is going. And yes I borrow the characters and then I make them mine, that's why it is a fanfic. Hope to keep at least some of you interested! **

A gorgeous looking redhaired woman walked up to Marcel and whispered something in his ear. Marcel looked directly at me, his eyes shone feverishly, his expression was deranged. I quivered. His eyes were back on Klaus again when he spoke: ¨Katherine might mean nothing to you, but she on the other hand...¨ Before I could blink I got swiped from my feet so fast I was all dizzy and confused. A hairy arm was choking me from behind, one of Marcel´s vampires had grabbed me and dragged me over to Marcel.

¨The other doppelgänger. How are your feelings toward her, Klaus?¨ Klaus didn´t react but I saw him clenching his fists and his entire face was tightening.

¨Leave her out of this, Marcel.¨

Marcel grinned evilly. He pointed a wooden stake at my heart. ¨You have to choose Klaus. If you unleash your hybrids on me and my people I swear I will kill her. How much is she worth to you?"

I saw the hesitation on Klaus's face and that was it. I was tired of being the victim and have others control my fate. I needed to take back control. I guess I just didn't want to find out if Klaus was willing to sacrifice me. All the lethargia I had felt ever since I turned my humanity back on faded in the blink of an eye.

There was a red hot haze before my very eyes and there was a rage boiling up from inside me, from the deepest hidden part of my being. Instead of suppressing it I focused on it and directed it at the Marcel. I cannot even begin to describe what happened next. There was white lightning bolts before my eyes and I realized it was coming from my hands. It scared the hell out of me, but there was no way I was going to stop.

Besides fear I also felt power and I was getting drunk on that feeling. What I saw in Marcel's eyes was pure terror. A minute later that was gone, in fact all of him was gone. There was no Marcel anymore. The lightning had struck his heart and his body crumbled to ashes before our very eyes. I was stunned, what the hell had just happened? Had I just killed a vampire, just like that? I turned around and to my astonishment Marcel's vampires dropped to their knees at the same time and bowed their heads to me, like there had been a secret signal or something.

Klaus and Elijah approached me slowly, hesitantly. They looked a little confused but there was also a glint of respect in their eyes. At last. I thought cynically. "Elena..."

"Stay back!" I yelled at them and to my surprise they obeyed. Was it just my imagination or did Klaus actually look hurt? Well good for him, I couldn't care less. I had enough of this shit. Why did it take me so long to wake up? "Come on, Bonnie." I said. "Let's get the hell out of here." Bonnie walked over to me, her eyes wide with shock. Kol followed her but when I shot an angry glare at him he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait. Please..." The red haired woman approached me but stayed at a careful distance from me. "You killed our king. Now you are our new queen. All these vampires are bowing for you, they are your new nationals. They will serve and obey you."

"I am not a queen, I didn't ask for that. Let them get a life or something. I am out of here." I walked angrily towards the door, clinging to Bonnie's arm for strength. My legs felt shaky and my vision turned blurry.

She gently grabbed my arm. "You cannot run from your fate, Elena. Think about it. If you change your mind or need my advice ask for Luciana." She let go of me.

We made it to the door without any more interruptions. My physical well being soon deteriorated once outside. "Hail a taxi cab, Bonnie." I whispered, leaning heavily on her.

* * *

3rd person POV

¨Let me go after them, Klaus.¨ Elijah urged his younger brother who motionless watched Bonnie and Elena leaving. ¨No.¨ Klaus stopped him. The entire place had fallen silent. Marcel´s vampires were back at their feet again and waited.

¨What are you looking at, show shome respect for your new king, Niklaus Mikaelson, the founder of your city!¨ Kol spoke impatiently and with a hint of threat in his voice. An older grey haired vampire was the first to speak.

¨We do not acknowledge your brother as our new king. It is the doppelgänger who we seek to be our new leader. She killed Marcel. The witches foretold these events to happen. She will bring peace to our town, not him.¨ He pointed his finger directly at Klaus.

Kol lunged at the vampire and grabbed him by the throat. ¨You will not disrespect my brother.¨Faster than the human eye could witness Kol had pulled the old vampire´s heart out of his chest. He held it in his hand and challenging looked around. ¨Who´s next?¨

Elijah pushed Kol away. ¨You heard my little brother. Although I apologize for his hotheaded behaviour, I want you to think about it carefully. Before your very eyes you see the original family. No one is stronger than us, we cannot be killed. We bring an army of hybrids to keep this town safe. My brother Niklaus will be a fair king, he will bring law and order. He will restore the safety and balance between the humans and the supernaturals. Marcel´s reign has come to an abrupt ending. The doppelgänger is gone, somebody needs to restore the situation or this town will fall into anarchy.¨

Luciana was the first to respond. ¨You have spoken wisely. We want to consider this. My suggestion would be we will meet tomorrow and discuss our terms of what would be a temporary arrangement.¨

Klaus was boiling inside. He angrily hissed at Elijah: ¨This is ridiculous! What does she mean with temporary? There will be no negotiations. I will take my rightful place. Anyone who has a problem with that we will simply kill.¨ Elijah tried to calm him down. ¨Do you trust me, Niklaus?¨ Klaus clenched his jaws but he nodded nonetheless. ¨Good. Then let me do the talking.¨

Elijah took Luciana´s hand and gently placed a kiss on top of it. His eyes holding hers captive with a smoldering look. This caught her off guard, but she immediately regained her posture. ¨What do you say to my proposition?¨ She asked, her voice trembled only slightly, but Elijah noticed it anyway. He smiled. ¨Don´t fear me, beautiful lady. We are on the same side. My family will return tomorrow at midnight.¨

¨Wait! What about me!¨ Katherine shouted when the original family moved as one to the exit.. Elijah had parked her on a chair after he saved her from Marcel and hadn´t paid any attention to her afterwards. Now he looked at her coldly. ¨You are free to go Katherine. ¨But, Elijah. I want to be with you.¨ She threw herself in his arms. Elijah hesitated for the briefest of moments. ¨We were through, Katherine. We still are. I wish you well though.¨ He turned away from her and followed his family outside.

* * *

Elena's POV

Thank god it didn't take us long to find a cab. I was still filled with adrenaline, which helped me to stay strong but the explosion of power I just experienced in the bar took so much of my energy. We stepped in in the backseat of the cab.

"Where do you want to go?" Bonnie sounded strange. "I don't know." It suddenly dawned on me that I had nowhere left to go. I didn't have a home. I had burnt the place where I had lived my whole life down after I lost Jeremy. I didn't know anyone here in New Orleans and Mystic Falls was a long way from here. I didn't have any money, no phone nor a travel document. All I had was this stupid white dress I was wearing. I felt all worn out and started to despair a little when Bonnie said. "I will call upon the witches of New Orleans. They will give us shelter. We witches are obliged to helping our own kind."

I embraced Bonnie. "What has happened to us Bonnie? What happened to you? How did you end up here with those damned originals? Why didn't you try to escape?" She was silent for a long time. "I don't know." She finally said. "What about you Elena? My god, where did all that power come from? What has happened to you? You even smell different, still vampire but also something else."

I laughed out loud. "My god, where do I have to start? So much has happened since we last spoke. I was taken by Elijah and Klaus, held captive in their basement, was forced to turn my emotions back on, been abused by them. I took the cure, but only half of it. Nearly got raped in the woods while trying to escape Klaus and Elijah." The more I told her the more I saw Bonnie's face turning pale.

"Didn't you ever try to fight them? I mean...the way you are telling me all this...it sounds like you just let them do those horrible things to you. Not that I am judging you, but...you know. It just doesn't sound like you."

I sighed deeply. She was right. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. "I guess I just didn't care. I was living in this thick mist after I was forced by them to turn my humanity back on. I couldn't allow myself to feel, I stayed at the surface of my self as much as I could." I didn't tell Bonnie about the amazing sex I had experienced. It all felt so wrong now. I also didn't tell her about the little acts of kindness I witnessed in Klaus. My throat clenched and I tried to swallow the lump that was growing there. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

Bonnie scolded. "Those bastards. I will find a way to kill them Elena, together we can pull it off, I swear to you." I nodded, I instantly felt better by the thought of revenge on them.

"Yes, I need to explore my new powers and maybe you can help me to control them. We will bring them down including that murderous bitch Katherine."

Bonnie smiled at me. "Consider it a deal. We will avenge Jeremy's death. Let's get back at those original bastards!"

* * *

3rd person POV

¨Nik. We need to talk.¨

¨Not now Rebekah. I have more important things on my mind.¨

¨Oh come on, stop your sulking. You owe me at least some attention after everything you did to me.¨

¨Cut out the melodramatics. What do you want me to say? You know I am not sorry. So I am not gonna pretend I am. I wanted Elena to be human again, which would have been perfect if you hadn´t interfered. Now she has become some sort of hybrid freak with who knows how many slumbering powers.¨

The bored expression on Klaus´s face suddenly changed. ¨ Wait a minute. Bekah. You are useful to me after all. All we have to do is find out what your powers are. After all you are the same halfbreed as she is, except you are probably even stronger since you are an original.¨

¨You don´t care about me at all, do you? You only want to use me. Well, you can forget about that. I hate you!¨ Rebekah got up and left the room with tears in her eyes.

Klaus furrowed his brow. ¨What did I say wrong this time?¨ Elijah who overheard their conversation walked over to Klaus with two drinks in his hand. ¨You know what Nik, you really should attend a communication skills class or something, especially since you want to be king. Kings need to listen to people, show empathy and so on.¨

Klaus grinned darkly. ¨Not necessary, I have you, don´t I? You are the diplomat of the family.¨

Eiljah smiled wearily. ¨Yes, Nik, you have. You are my brother and you can count on me always and forever, remember? So, what do you want to be done about Elena? She has become a threat to your throne. We need to find where she went and deal with her.¨

Klaus reacted sharply. ¨What do you mean? She said she didn´t want to be queen, didn´t she? I don´t think she will stand in my way.¨

¨Don´t you want her back, then?¨

¨Of course I do.¨ Klaus had an ominous and steadfast look in his eyes. ¨And we will get her back.¨

Kol overheard Klaus´s last words when he came into the living room. ¨What about Bonnie?¨ Klaus´s expression turned darker. ¨Bonnie as well. She will be my gift to you, once I am crowned.¨

**Again reviews are always welcome and inspiring to me! Lots of love to you. X**


	19. Chapter 19

¨Bonnie...are we almost there? I am so cold.¨ I couldn´t stop teeth chattering and I was feeling nauseous. Bonnie was busy deliberating with the driver and signaled at me to be silent when the taxi suddenly made a sharp turn and I banged my head hard against the window. Now I had her attention.

¨Oh my god, Elena, are you okay?¨ She stroke my hear out of my face. ¨You are burning up.¨ She exclaimed. ¨Please, keep driving.¨ She told the driver. ¨The lady is sick and needs to be taken care of. I was starting to feel more weak every second. ¨Something is wrong Bonnie.¨ I whispered, cold sweat pooling in my neck. ¨Hold on, sweetie, we´re almost there. Our driver, his name is Michael by the way, will take us to Cassandra. She is one of the most influential witches of New Orleans. She can help us.¨ ¨C-c-can w-we t-trust him?¨ I barely managed to speak. I was so dizzy, I had to fight to stay conscious. Suddenly the driver pulled over. Bonnie helped me to get out ot the car. I realised I was leaning heavily on her. We were in front of a castle like mansion. The driver hurried out when he noticed Bonnie wouldn´t be able to get me up the stairs to the front door all by herself. The door opened before we reached the top of the stairs and two strong arms scooped me up. I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I felt disorientated. ¨Good, you are awake.¨ A friendly voice spoke. I sat up in bed but immediately regretted this motion. I dropped down again, my head aching like hell and my heart pounding. ¨What´s wrong with me?¨ ¨Don´t worry, Elena. You are safe here. My name is Cassandra, I am the head of the witches her in NOLA. I will help you fulfill your destiny.¨ Duh. What was she on about? I would be more happy with her offering me an aspirin or something. I felt I was just run over by a freight train. ¨You are right Elena, first things first. I asked a doctor to come and check you out. She will be here any minute. There was a brief knock on the door. I was relieved to see Bonnie. ¨Ah, there she is.¨ Behind Bonnie a fair haired older woman had entered the room. ¨My name is Alicia. I am your doctor. Now if we could get some privacy please.¨

As soon as Bonnie and Cassandra had left the room I grabbed her arm. ¨Please, I whispered. I need to know first if I am pregnant.¨ I started to cry now that I voiced my biggest fear for the first time. ¨I will take an urine sample and run a test, no problem sweetie. Gently she stroke my arm and I already felt at ease with her. ¨What if you are?¨ She asked. ¨Do you want me to help you get rid of it?¨ I was shocked she spoke so bluntly about this. ¨I-I don´t know. I guess.¨ I whispered. She gave my arm a little squeeze and said ¨I heard you have been through some awful things. Have you been raped?¨ I cried harder. ¨Y-Yes. No. I-I don´t know.¨

* * *

Klaus´ POV

I was staring in the distance in my favourite rocking chair on the porch of the house. The sky started to colour from dark blue to lilac and I knew it wouldn´t take long before the sun would rise. My bedtime, normally. I was already convinced I wouldn´t be able to fall asleep, there were so many thoughts tumbling through my mind. I felt excited about the things to come, yet there was a part of me which couldn´t fully enjoy the victory to come. My mind kept going back to Elena. I actually missed having her around.

Kol interrupted my dark thoughts when he walked in on me with his arms wrapped around two beautiful young girls. ¨Goodmorning brother. Still awake are you? I thought you might be. Fancy a snack?¨ He pushed the blond girl in my lap. She had puncture marks in her neck and a dazed expression on her face. ¨I compelled her. She tastes good, have at it.¨ He added superfluously.

Just what I needed to take my mind from the unwelcome thoughts that just seemed to keep coming. I savagely bit her neck and sucked her dry without giving it a second thought. Before her heartbeat had completely stopped I tossed her down from the porch. I wiped my mouth clean with a tissue. ¨Thanks bro, just what I needed.¨ Kol looked shocked, which I thought was first of all an unusual expression and secondly out of place. ¨Why did you kill her, Nik? We are in New Orleans, there are rules we have to abide.. I don´t want to risk a war with the witches¨ I laughed bitterly. ¨There are no rules at this point, Kol. The king is dead and I haven´t been crowned yet, so technically we have an anarchy at the moment. What´s your name sweetheart?¨ I adressed the dark haired girl. ¨Janice.¨ I pulled her towards me. ¨Let´s see if you taste any better than Blondie over there.¨ I took the compulsion away from her, as I would enjoy her a lot more if she panicked and fought me. What can I say, I am a sucker for adrenalin in the blood. It adds a spicy flavour. She tried to run away from me, but I caught up with her with no effort at all. ¨P-Please don´t...¨ She begged when I tenderly swept her hair from her neck. I let my lips brush her ear when I whispered ¨Don´t be scared.¨ She quivered when my lips trailed down from her earlobe to her neck to her pulse point. She didn´t move, but I heard her heart sped up. Slowly I sank my fangs in her delicate flesh. She moaned and yielded to me. I drank her till the last drop.

¨Finished, Nik?¨ Kol sarcastically asked. ¨Why? You haven´t got any more for me, do you?¨ Kol pulled a chair next to me and sat down with his hands folded in the back of his neck. ¨Shouldn´t you be going to bed, Nik? I don´t think I have ever watched a sunrise before together with you. So, if you want to talk about it?¨ I sighed. ¨I am worried, Kol. Worried, they will not accept me as their new king. I need Elena on my side to pull it off. Do you remember the deal we made with the witches?¨ Kol frowned:: ¨The deal was there would always be a place for us here, for all the supernatural creatures.¨ I nodded. ¨You have been engaged to this witch, what´s her name again?¨ I knew I risked a lot bringing Clarissa up in our conversation. After all I was the one who killed her and later daggered Kol, when he kept giving me hell about I expected his face darkened and he got angry. ¨You know damn well her name was Clarissa. She told you about the doppelgänger´s significance in the future of New Orleans and you decided to kill her, as you didn´t like what she had to say!¨ Kol was yelling at me now.

¨Calm down, damn it!¨ I warned him. ¨She had way too much influence on you, I did you a favour, one day you will understand, Kol. I take care of my family.¨

* * *

3rd person POV

A gentle knock on her door made Rebekah reluctantly end her cuddling with Matt despite his objections. ¨Don´t answer it.¨ He had suggested but she shrugged and said: ¨It´s Elijah, I have to talk to him.¨ Matt sighed disappointedly. ¨I don´t understand why you still let your brothers rule your life.¨ She smiled sadly at him. ¨I know you will never understand so all you can do is learn to accept it, or move on.¨ Matt grabbed her wrist when she passed him on her way to the door. His sincere eyes were fixed on hers when he sternly declared: ¨Never, I love you!¨ Her sad smile transformed in a loving one and she bend over to kiss him one more time. A second more urgent knock on her door made her speed annoyed towards the door. ¨Elijah, couldn´t this wait?¨ Elijah smiled and kissed her cheek. ¨You know it couldn´t.¨ He acknowledged Matt with a nod. ¨I won´t her keep her from you for too long, I promise.¨

A little later Rebekah and Elijah were have a drink together in the House of Blues. Rebekah´s initial irritation still hadn´t diminished until the sound of a guitar filled the restaurant. She turned around and enthusiastically clapped her hands. ¨Oh my god, live music! I love it, it has been ages.¨ Elijah smiled sweetly at her girly reaction. ¨I knew I could make you smile again, it was just a matter of time. Would you like something to drink?¨ He ordered drinks and grabbed her hand. ¨How have you been, Rebekah? How are you coping with your hybrid condition?¨ Immediately she was on guard. ¨Klaus sent you, didn´t he? So you can sweettalk me into giving up on my secrets?¨ Elijah sighed deeply. ¨Why are all my siblings so paranoid? No, he didn´t. It was all my idea, wanting to spend some time with my dearest and only sister. We will talk about whatever you want. For example Matt? How was your trip to Paris?¨ Rebekah flushed. ¨Call me crazy, but I think I am in love.¨ She avoided Elijah´s eyes, afraid he would laugh at her. He placed his hand over hers. ¨Bekah, I am happy for you, I truly am. Matt is a good guy.¨ Her eyes met his again, noticing a sudden emptiness. ¨How about you, Elijah? It must have been difficult for you to turn Katherine away. I know how much she meant to you.¨

¨You think I was wrong to leave her behind?¨ He sounded insecure, which was not like him at all. ¨Oh Elijah, you still love her, don´t you?¨ He let out an anguished sigh. ¨That obvious, huh? Truth is I don´t know what to do anymore. Part of me wants to forgive and forget and run back to Katherine as fast as I can...¨ He didn´t finish his sentence. Rebekah asked him: ¨How do you feel about Elena? Are you angry she got away?¨

¨Honestly I am happy for her. I hardly recognized her. She used to be such a feisty girl, but she didn´t even try to fight us, she acted like a sacrificial lamb. It angered me to see her like that. I have been cruel to her, hoping she would put up a fight. I feel terrible for the way I have treated her. I even hoped Niklaus would stop me from hurting her, but he didn´t. ¨ ¨Seriously?¨ Rebekah sounded bitterly. ¨Why would Nik stop you, cruelty is his middle name.¨ ¨I think he has a weakness when it comes to Elena. Of course he would rather die than admit to have feelings for her, but I am worried now she is beyond our control, Niklaus will lose track of our goals once he stands opposite of Elena.¨

For a while they stopped talking, silently listening to the music. The band was playing the Crossroad blues, a song by Robert Johnson. ¨I love New Orleans, I can´t wait to take Matt to this place with me.¨ Rebekah said dreamily. Her eyes were drawn to the door. ¨Look who´s here?¨ Before Elijah could react Katherine was in front of him slapping him in the face. ¨How dare you leave me like that! You bastard, you know I deserve better! Yes, I know I should have told you about the cure, but I gave it to you! I am sick and tired of apologizing to you. I love you but I am not going to beg forever for your forgiveness, do you hear me!¨

She hit him again, hard. Elijah got up, his sheer size towering over her, was enough to shut Katherine up. ¨It seems someone is begging to be taught a lesson.¨ His eyes were dark and sexy. A shiver of excitement ran down Katherine´s body. ¨Elijah...¨ She gasped when he kissed her brief but hard. ¨Meet me tonight at 8 at Fritzl´s in Bourbon street and we will talk first.¨ His eyes held a promise she was too scared to hope for.

* * *

Elena´s POV

I must have fallen asleep after Alicia left me to run some tests with my blood- and urinesamples. When I opened my eyes three women were keeping me company. The curtains had been pulled back and I saw the sun had already risen.

I reached out to Bonnie for strength. She sat down next to me. ¨Goodmorning sweetie, how do you feel? I am with you, don´t worry.¨ She held my hand. I was terrified but I pulled myself together, adamant to be strong no matter what Alicia was about to tell me. The doctor smiled reassuringly. ¨I have good news, Elena, you are not pregnant!¨ I hadn´t realised I had been holding my breath the whole time since I woke up and with a huge sigh I let go of it. ¨Thank god, now we can focus on more important things! Like killing those original bastards for once and for all!¨ I felt and I sounded militant, but I meant it. I did want to kill them, slowly and painfully.

Cassandra was the first to speak. ¨I am afraid, that´s not possible, dear. You cannot kill them. They are the original family.¨

¨We will see about that! I can at least try.¨ All my suppressed anger from the last months boiled to the surface. ¨I killed Marcel with no effort at all, didn´t I? I can handle them. I had gotten up from the bed and was pacing the room now.

¨Calm down, Elena.¨ Cassandra gently said. ¨We have a lot to tell you and there is little time. Niklaus Mikaelson was one of the founders of New Orleans. The foundation was sealed with blood rituals. Vampires, werewolves, witches and voodopriestesses made a pact one night long ago. New Orleans would be their home and they vowed they would always accept and protect each other and the city. They were in it together because all of them were in desperate need for a safe haven. There was a war going on between the vampires and werewolves, witches and voodoopriestess were fighting over numerous things and humans were posing a threat to everybody.

¨I don´t understand what any of that has to do with me?¨ I felt she was going somewhere with her story I wouldn´t be too pleased about. It turned out my hunch was right.

Tonight at midnight we need you to be there as well and we need you strong.¨ ¨Where do you need me and for what?¨ ¨The original family wants us to acknowledge Klaus as king of the supernaturals in New Orleans. If you don´t demand your rightful place as queen we have no choice than to accept his reign.¨

¨What? But why?¨ I was confused. I hadn´t ask for any of this, but I couldn´t live with myself if my refusal would force them to accept the original assholes as their new leaders.

**Hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**_I am sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but I was feeling down and uninspired to continue. At first I wanted to unpublish everything I had posted so far, but I know some of you do enjoy the story and took their time to read and write encouraging comments, so I thought that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do. So instead I decided to wait a while. Today I suddenly felt like writing a new chapter. So here it goes. I hope you like the new chapter._**

_I was back in the Mikaelson residence and Klaus was looking menacingly at me."Trust me. You wouldn't want to be my enemy, Elena." His voice was low, dark and threatening, sending shivers down my spine. I looked at his face, frantically searching for the tiniest shimmer of affection for me . In vain it seemed. His eyes turned dark grey like the sky during a thunder storm.I backed away from him, stuttering: "Klaus..I am sorry, I have no choice. I have to protect these people against you. I have decided to accept the crown." His voice was completely devoid of emotion when he wrapped his hands around my neck and whispered: "But who is gonna protect you against me, Elena?" I struggled to get away from him, terrified of his strength. "Please...you are hurting me." I managed to say when his grip on my throat loosened a little. He immediately squeezed harder and I begged with my last breath: "Klaus, please don't kill me.." His gaze seemed to bore straight into my soul when he answered: "Do you actually think I would kill the woman who is carrying my baby?" _

I woke up panting. The sheets were damp with my sweat. It took me some time to realize it was just a nightmare. God, it felt so real. "What's wrong, child? Did you have a bad dream or something? " Alicia looked alarmed when I jumped out of bed. How long had I been sleeping? I remembered she gave me something to drink which would help me sleep. They needed me to be strong tonight. She put an arm around my shoulder and gently directed me back to bed. "Go back to bed. You were only asleep for half an hour, Elena. You need to rest some more." At first I obediently let her help me sit down on my bed but I couldn't bring myself to lie down. I replayed my dream over and over in my head. Could it be I was pregnant after all? But they told me the test was negative. I folded my hands protectively in front of my womb. Suddenly I was freaking out. Who could I trust? I didn't know any of these people, except for Bonnie. What if they lied to me? What if I was pregnant and they were giving me something to kill the child? Was it even possible and would I mind? "Don't come any closer!" I warned her when she sat down next to me with a concerned look on her face. "Elena, you have me worried. Let me fix you something to help you relax."

* * *

3rd person POV

Klaus was changing his clothes for the third time this evening. He was putting on his white tuxedo now and looked critically at his reflection in the mirror. Kol was bored. He had hoped his brother would take him out to have a drink in a nice bar with some nice music and maybe even some nice tasty girls. But no, Nik was all grumpy and tense this evening. "I wonder where Elijah is. I could surely use his advice." Klaus muttered. "Elijah has a date with Katherine, can you believe it?" Rebekah had just walked into Klaus's room. She started helping Klaus with his jacket. "White looks good on you, it makes you look almost angelic." She commented. Klaus smiled at her. "Does that mean you are no longer upset with me, Bekah?" He took a strand of her blond hair between his fingers and gently pulled at it. "Don't push it Nik, call it a truce if you like."

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

"Elijah...thank god...you came!" Katherine looked more than relieved when she saw me coming through the door of the restaurant. I was a lot more than fashionably late and she knew that was not my style. I sat down opposite of her at the table. "Good evening Katarina. I am sorry I am late but do tell: Did I ever not keep my appointments with you?" I spoke softly.

What I didn't say was how much I regretted I even agreed to talk to her in the first place. The minute she left Rebekah and me last night in the bar my little sister had blurted: "You must be out of your fucking mind!" I replied with a weak "Mind your language, Rebekah" but I knew she was right. The moment I looked into Katherine's beautiful dark brown eyes I had forgotten all the promises I made to myself. Rebekah insisted: "But it's true Elijah. She is playing you, don't you see it?" Thankfully she had lowered her voice now. I had sighed. Of course I knew she was right. "Don't worry, I know. I am not a complete fool you know." I had answered. Truth be told I had no idea why I had given Katherine any hope we could ever be together again. I am so through with all her betrayal. I don't have an ounce of love left for her. Revenge wasn't the reason either. It is simply not my style. I told myself I was just doing the adult thing. To end our relationship officially once and for all.

"Why are you so late, Elijah?" Katherine asked.

"I can't tell you. Something came up."

I wasn't planning on telling her the real reason I had been delayed. Just after sunset I had received a phonecall from the witch Luciana. I recognized her voice immediately. She was the beautiful redheaded witch we met last night. She was persistent in her request to meet me although I didn´t understand why and she refused to tell me over the phone. Finally I agreed to come to her house even though it meant I would never be able to be in time to meet Katherine.

Luciana lived in a beautiful wooden house on poles in the middle of the bayou. A person unable to fly like me would be needing a boat to reach her residence. Privacy assured here.

She was standing on the porch when I arrived. She wore a long green dress which tightly hugged her female forms. ¨Luciana.¨ I greeted her with a kiss on her hand, curious if her reaction would match last night´s. Unfortunately she was way better in control of herself this time. ¨Elijah. Welcome to my humble home and thanks for coming on such short notice. I will come straight to the point since we don´t have much time.¨ I followed her inside. Her house was beautifully decorated with wooden furniture and colourful draperies everywhere. Somehow I felt at home straight away. ¨Please sit down. Would you like some cognac?¨ I nodded. When she handed me the glass her green eyes held me captive for a minute before she sat down next to me on the dark purple sofa. ¨We have a situation.¨ She finally said. ¨I couldn´t think of any other solution than to put my trust in you. I am usually a good judge of character but I pray to the goddess I am making the right choice here.¨

I waited patiently for her to continue, meanwhile taking tiny sips of the delicious cognac she had poured me. ¨In a nutshell: Elena is staying with my sisters. She has decided to accept the crown. She told us she hates Klaus and will do anything in her power to prevent he will become king. We are worried about your brother´s reaction. We are afraid he will wage a war. I have to know which side you will take when it comes to that.¨

To my own surprise I immediately responded: ¨I will protect Elena against Niklaus, I promise.¨

Luciana looked pleased. ¨I was hoping you would say that. I saw the way you were looking at her last night. There was so much love and pain at the same time in your eyes, it intrigued me. And it got me jealous as well.¨ She smiled sadly. ¨I have yet to meet a man who would give me the same look.¨

I raised my eyebrows. ¨You must have had many admirers, you are beautiful and intelligent.¨

She laughed out loud. ¨You are quite the charmer, Elijah. But no, most men are afraid of me and keep a safe distance. But enough about me, there is more. Elena thinks it she killed Marcel all by herself. In reality it was me using my witchpowers while feeding on her anger. Or something like that, I am not even sure myself what happened. She has powers of her own but we cannot have her thinking she can take on your brother all by her self. That would be suicide.¨

I emptied my glass and cleared my throat before I answered. ¨I very much doubt Niklaus would actually hurt her though. Tell me how I can help. I have treated Elena very badly and this would be my chance to make it up to her.¨

Luciana sighed. ¨It´s not just Elena I am worried about. Even though Marcel´s reign was hard for the witches in the town, since we weren´t allowed to practice our craft without his permission, the town was safe for everybody. My biggest fear is everything we build so far will end up in chaos. Anarchy, a civil war, anything can happen. We witched stand behind Elena but it is safe to assume others in New Orleans will put their faith in Klaus.¨

Luciana refilled my glass. ¨I hope you don´t mind me asking, but wouldn´t it be better if the witches would talk Elena out of it and let Klaus be king? My brothers has his issues but I think he could do the job.¨ Luciana shook her head. ¨Not without the doppelgänger. He will spiral out of control sooner or later. Best case scenario is they rule together, but Elena assured us, very adamantly I must say, she would rather cut het own heart out.¨ Luciana eyed me curiously when she added.¨ She didn't seem to be too keen on you either. What has happened between you and Elena?¨

Her words and her empathic gaze were enough to open the floodgates. I started talking, opening up and didn´t stop until I told Luciana everything from the first time I met Elena until she walked forever out my reach in Marcel´s bar. Afterwards I felt empty and worn out. Luciana caressed my hand. ¨You are a good man Elijah, we all make mistakes sometimes.¨

"Earth calling Elijah!" Katherine squeezed my hand. "You are awfully quiet. Not that I mind. If you don't want to talk, it's allright, we can go to my place and let our bodies do the talking." She smiled seductively but it had the opposite effect on me. I was suddenly kind of repulsed. I couldn't help comparing Elena and Katherine in my mind. It dawned on me that from the first time since I had met Elena my feelings for Katherine had changed forever. I pulled my hand back.

"I didn't come with the intention to end up in your bed again, Katherine." She didn't believe me. Another sign she never really knew me. She agressively rubbed her leg against my inner thigh and whispered: "Didn't you miss me? No one can please you better than I can. The way you like to make love might be a little too much for most women to handle."

I felt a sting of guilt when I thought about the way I had taken advantage of Elena. "Elijah? Please, talk to me!" Katherine cried out. I straightened my back, took a deep breath and I started talking. I told her I never wanted to see her again and I walked out on her. I actually smiled when I left the restaurant. I felt way better than I had in a long time.

* * *

Elena's POV

Somehow I must have fallen asleep again since it had gotten dark outside when I opened my eyes. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the lack of light in my room and I pushed myself up to sit. I suppressed a scream when I noticed the dark figure sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Elena, please don't freak out. It's only me." Elijah's voice. How the hell did he get into my room? Betrayal. I knew I had been stupid to trust these women. I jumped out at the other side of the bed and tried to make a run for the door but of course Elijah was faster than me. I hated myself for it but I started to cry. I expected him to grab me but he never touched me. Instead he flipped the light switch on and spoke softly: "Don't fear me, Elena. I swear I won't do you no harm. But there's a lot we need to talk about and we are running out of time."


End file.
